


Exhibition

by snack_size



Series: Glowbug Verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yancy Lives, Background Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori, Brothers, Chatty Sex, Crack, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Max Thinks Yancy is His Boyfriend, Topping from the Bottom, Yancy Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yancy, Raleigh, and Gipsy Danger are sent to Hong Kong to wait around until it is time to cancel the apocalypse, Yancy develops a crush on Chuck. He decides it's probably time to get on with the whole carpe diem thing.</p><p>Everyone is surprised that Yancy, supposedly the more serious and cautious Becket, gets frequently caught in compromising positions throughout the Shatterdome. Chuck is surprised that Yancy is pretty much the exact opposite of how he's conceived of him, since Yancy is an adorable weirdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yancy Becket knew it was a bad idea to fall for someone, given that they were scheduled to drop a large nuclear bomb in the Breach in two or three weeks - or whenever Hermann calculated they should. On the other hand, they were a resistance now, not a military organization. Everyone was embracing slightly madcap ideas - they’d installed a sword into Hydra Corinthian, Pentecost had reconciled himself to the fact Mako was going to pilot a Jaeger, Raleigh was punching people. 

Chuck _was_ right - the first Drift in Hydra for Mako and Evie had not been ideal, and no one wanted to die from Hydra’s plasma charged rocket launchers. Chuck probably could have been a little more constructive with his criticism, though. 

Yancy trotted after Herc as he pulled Chuck back, leaving Raleigh to stand with Mako and Evie and wait for their judgement from on high. He met Herc’s eyes and shrugged his shoulders at him. Herc just shook his head and deposited Chuck in a corner, then walked off.

He probably would have been less amenable to the intervention if he knew about Yancy’s crush. And, yes, Yancy recognized it was stupid to be almost thirty and have a crush on a twenty-one year-old, but he also figured he got a free pass with the whole end of the world thing. 

He’d exchanged a few pleasantries - well, words - with Chuck and had mostly shared everyone else’s opinion of him - could be cute, instead was a giant walking asshole - until Pentecost decided he and Chuck should have a kwoon session. Yancy was pretty sure it was so that Herc and Pentecost could have a bedroom session, but he wasn’t going to complain. Chuck gave as good as he got and was more aggressive and consistent than Raleigh. It took him awhile to balance out with Yancy’s more patient but unpredictable style, but once they did…Yancy was able to back off, for a moment, and sort of watch as Chuck’s muscles moved, the grin on his face that showed off the world’s largest, deepest dimples, and how the sweat shined on his shoulders and made his freckles more prominent. Yancy was done for. Even if the kid was a dick - and hell, after that, it seemed to be an intrinsic part of his charm. Yancy really wanted to pet him and then do naughty things to him.

“Fuck,” Chuck said, as he slumped into the corner. “You’d think I was insulting his girlfriend or something.”

“You were,” Yancy said.

Chuck looked pissed off that he had missed this. “Mako and Raleigh?” Yancy noted he now seemed capable of pronouncing Raleigh’s name correctly. He and Rals were like oil and water - but one of them just needed to hump or piss on the other one, or something, determine who the junior alpha dog in the pack was.

“Yeah, man, for like...six, seven months now.” Mako had been slow to be wooed by Raleigh’s charms, but after half a year in Anchorage working with Tendo to restore Hydra she had finally come around. Or given up - but, really, who didn’t want to have a boyfriend who was the personification of a labrador puppy?

“Huh,” Chuck said. “Surprised Pentecost hasn’t castrated him.” 

“It was the simplest, shortest, and most frightening shovel talk ever,” Yancy said. “He just stared at Raleigh, flared his nostrils, and arched an eyebrow. Kid just about pissed himself.” 

Chuck laughed and then met Yancy’s eyes. Yancy knew he was probably going to hell for thinking Chuck looked really hot a little beat up, a bruise starting to form near his eye and his lips slightly cracked and bleeding. Yancy nodded at him. “You could use some chapstick,” he said.

“What?” Chuck asked.

“For your lips,” Yancy said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the hemispheric chapsticks that Jasmine always made sure to send them - they were the best, in terms of moisture, and they also didn’t taste weird and sicky sweet. Yancy preferred the honeydew melon, Raleigh liked lemonade. 

Chuck’s entire face was furrowed, but he held out his hand to accept the chapstick. Yancy grinned and instead coated his own lips. Chuck held eye contact but took a step back, only smushing himself further into the corner. Yancy leaned in and kissed him, basically massaged his lips and licked a little to get a mix of melon ball and blood. He put his arms on either side of Chuck, against the wall, and grinned as Chuck opened his mouth, pressed his tongue inside of Yancy and groaned a little.

Max barked at them. Chuck nudged him a bit with his boot but Max climbed in and got tangled up in their feet, barking at Yancy - typical dog, thinking his person was being orally attacked instead of ravaged. 

Yancy moved to the side and sucked right near Chuck’s ear, then sucked on his ear lobe. Chuck pressed against him - he had a few inches on Yancy, which was...which could be very good. Yancy went back to his plump mouth, moved a hand so that he held the side of Chuck’s face.

“Hey! Get your dog to-” Jin Wei Tang said, coming into the hall. Yancy turned and Chuck kissed at his neck while Max kept barking. Yancy winked at Jin, and he backed away slowly, hands up in front of him.

“Fuck,” Chuck said into Yancy’s ear. 

“You mind?” Yancy asked, because if the Wei Tang’s gossiped as much as was rumored, it would take about ten minutes for the whole Shatterdome to know. That’s what happened when you operated to the second power, Wei x Wei x Wei.

“I...no,” Chuck said. At least Max had stopped barking, though now he was whining and still under their feet. “I mean...you’re going to do that again, right?” 

“Once we deal with your little buddy, yeah,” Yancy said. Chuck glanced down and nodded. 

“OK,” he said. He was slightly red - he was actually fucking blushing, Yancy realized, and it was too adorable for words. 

“Come by my room,” he said. Chuck nodded. 

Yancy assessed the situation when he returned, kicked some old underwear under the bed and then checked the side drawer to make sure he had lube. He wouldn’t be the first person wandering the Shatterdome halls asking to borrow some - like anyone wanted that back, when you were done. Condoms, also present, he was well provisioned, in fact, since he’d just had his quarterly check-up with medical. _Like I’m concerned about crabs when I’m about to make a run for the breach_ he said, as the doctor read him the standard PPDC lecture. He’d figured out, long ago, that being glib yielded extra free supplies - condoms, like many other important and necessary items, were in short supply.

He turned when the door opened. Chuck stood, for a moment. “You have a stuffed bear on your bed,” he said. “A brown bear.”

“Kodiak bear,” Yancy corrected. Probably should have moved her. “Alaskan grizzly. Rals got her for me when-”

“Oh,” Chuck said, and you could see the light bulb go off in his head. Yancy smiled at him, picked the bear up and set her on his dresser. Chuck glanced around the room - Yancy hadn’t brought much, from Anchorage, his main decorations were some of Raleigh’s pictures. 

This was headed straight to awkward, so Yancy stepped in and kissed Chuck again. Since he was free standing, Yancy was able to wrap a hand around and clasp his ass. Chuck made a really nice, soft sound - Yancy had suspected that deep down, at his core, there was something very soft, likely in the shape of a wrinkled bulldog puppy. “Yancy-” Chuck said, close to his ear.

“Yeah?” 

“You like me?” The question was really earnest and it sort of made Yancy’s heart ache, because Chuck Hansen was a pretty easy guy to read if you knew what to look for. The hard textured shell he had wrapped around himself was all loss, loneliness, and kaiju blue. 

“I do,” Yancy said. He knew what was coming next - _why_? - and so he kissed Chuck, hard, because sometimes words were hard. “Just let me.” 

“OK,” Chuck said, and Yancy could feel him relax. He put another hand on his shoulder and drew it down that broad, muscled back. 

Yancy kissed him harder and maneuvered him over to the bed, and Chuck immediately sat down. “Chuck, have you-” 

Chuck’s face clouded at _have_ and he cut Yancy off. “Fuck, yeah, I’m not a virgin-”

Yancy gave him a soft smile - he was cute when he was angry, too, the way he curled his lip. “Coulda let me finish,” he said, and kissed his forehead. “I was going to ask, have you got an idea what you want to...do?” It wasn’t exactly his question - he wanted to know if Chuck had been with a man, before, but that seemed a little too close to one of his many issues.

“Oh,” Chuck said, and there was that blush. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Yancy replied. He guided Chuck back so he could climb in over him. “I know about rumors.” Chuck nodded at this and then he lunged for Yancy. He kissed him, hard, and yeah, Chuck probably was not a virgin. Or in the very least he had had enough makeout sessions that he had a - very - good idea about what he was doing. 

“Your brother just beat the shit out of me,” Chuck said, when he pulled away from the kiss. Yancy furrowed his brow, though he had to admit that he was pleased that Chuck was acknowledging the situation for what it was.

“Yeah,” Yancy said. “But I want to do...different things with you.” He grinned and ran his fingers through the thick ginger hair. “You didn’t answer my actual question.” 

“Oh,” Chuck said, and he bit at his lower lip slightly and Yancy almost groaned. “Can I fuck you?” Chuck asked, tugging off Yancy’s shirt and kissing at his collarbone. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Yancy replied. He actually did not care - no, OK, he cared maybe more than a little, and he had really been hoping Chuck would say that. Chuck angled his leg so Yancy could feel his hard-on and they somehow managed to get each other’s clothes off. 

Chuck moved Yancy onto his back and it was only when he saw his facial expression that Yancy realized Chuck had no fucking clue about - he hadn’t even been a pilot, then, so he wouldn’t have heard all the details, and… “Fuck,” he said, spread over Yancy so their hips were aligned.

Yancy met his eyes and nodded. “Serious serrated teeth,” he said. “I’ve got one, actually.” _That they pulled out of me,_ he finished in his head.

“Can I..?”

“Yeah,” Yancy said - should he have said something? He never knew how to handle it, _oh, and by the way, I got pretty chewed up back in 2019…_ Chuck ran his fingers over the scars and Yancy shivered at his soft, almost reverent touch. He traced the tight, thick line that went down Yancy’s arm. “That was ninety-six stitches, and the elbow has pins in it,” he said. He turned his wrist over so Chuck could see the thick scar where they had operated on the hand. Then Chuck traced the scar from his collarbone and down his side. “One hundred and six.” Yancy turned so Chuck could see the granddaddy, the one on his leg, thick and knotted. “Bunch of titanium in there. Over two hundred stitches, I think.”

“Christ,” Chuck said. Yancy rolled over to show him the last scar, the one where they had to do the skin graft because of the infection. The one where the tooth had come from, neatly embedded in his liver - which, as it turned out, was self-regenerating if you kept enough of a chunk of it. Pretty nifty. “I-”

Yancy grabbed Chuck’s wrist and kissed it, then kissed the inside of his palm. “I’m OK,” he said. “I’m here. I’m whole.” The leg had been touch and go, for awhile, especially after the strep got into the wound on his back. Yancy didn’t remember a whole lot of that, thanks to the wonders of synthetic opiods. That was when Raleigh had got him the bear, though, and when he’d become coherent again he’d woke up with it curled into his arm. “Still want to fuck me?”

“God, yes,” Chuck said, and he placed his hand over Yancy’s cock - less hard than it had been, which...he wouldn’t have exchanged the last few minutes for anything, he felt like something had really happened between them. Chuck palmed Yancy’s cock, squeezed it and Yancy moaned. 

Before Yancy could do anything Chuck’s mouth was on his cock and he was sucking over his boxer briefs. Yancy thread his fingers into Chuck’s hair and grinned, his mouth was soft and he was sucking hard and the combination was enough that he was hard again in less than a minute. “Fuck,” he said.

Chuck looked up at him, eyes hooded by ridiculously long lashes. _Definitely not a virgin,_ Yancy thought, knew Chuck was thinking it, and he grinned at him. 

Yancy was able to get him, then, and wrapped his good leg around Chuck and pulled him down onto him. He kissed him again - he could kiss Chuck for hours, the way that Chuck kissed, just like he fought - then pulled away and sucked his bottom lip, hard, as he helped Chuck out of his briefs. His hand was instantly on Chuck’s cock while the other reached and got the lube. “Oh, this is nice, Chuck,” he murmured. “You’re going to feel really good inside me.”

“Fuck!” Chuck said, and twitched in his hand. Yancy grinned. “You’re…” 

Yancy cocked his hand, grinned, and arched his eyebrows. Chuck just shook his head and then began to kiss down Yancy’s body. He licked a stripe down the scar on his abdomen and Yancy shivered. He pulled Yancy’s briefs free, wet from where Chuck had sucked on them and from Yancy’s leaking cock. “You’re really…” Chuck said.

“Use your words,” Yancy said. Instead, Chuck licked a strip up his cock and then around the tip. “Oh, that’s-” Yancy stopped as Chuck sucked on his tip and just moaned instead. He put his hands in Chuck’s hair again, loved how it looked all mussed and sweaty. “Your mouth, Chuck, Christ, I! Uh!” Chuck had basically inhaled his cock to the hilt - and really, Yancy should probably tell him he had nothing to prove to him. Or not. Then his hand was on him and he stroked him while his tongue danced around the tip of his cock. 

He pushed on Yancy’s leg, and Yancy complied, opening himself to him. “That’s good, Yancy,” Chuck said, pulling away, and Yancy moaned. 

“It’s been awhile,” Yancy said, softly - and he shouldn’t be...it wasn’t like he was embarrassed, but… Chuck just smiled, nodded, and held his hand up so Yancy could see him drizzle the lube over his fingers. “You’re a fucking tease, Chuck.” 

“Well,” Chuck replied, grinned at him, and circled his hole with a finger. He opened Yancy slowly, with the same care he had taken as he traced his scars. He found his nub and massaged it, worked it slowly, sparking it to life and then stroking it softly to keep it from going incandescent. Yancy moaned and slowly fucked himself against those deft fingers and watched Chuck while he worked. Chuck looked serious, but also relaxed, this slight smile on his face and his hair spiked and everywhere. “What?” Chuck asked, finally realizing Yancy had been cataloguing every inch of him. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Yancy said, and then he laughed, because Chuck was sliding three fingers into him and spreading him and he felt really, really good.

Chuck slid his hand out and looked at Yancy like he was delusional. “I’m ginger, I’m freckled, and my ass glows in the dark,” he said. “Hardly, mate.” 

“Just get over here, glowbug,” Yancy said, remembering the toy Raleigh had as a kid. “You said you were gonna fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Chuck said. He reached for a condom and Yancy shook his head. 

“If you’re, I’m definitely-”

“Yeah,” Chuck said, and he grinned. He leaned in and kissed Yancy, slow and hard and perfect. He lubed himself at the same time, and then Yancy wrapped his legs around him. 

Chuck slid in slowly, and he issued a loud, whimpering sound when he slid past Yancy’s ring of muscle that was delicious. Yancy wanted badly to touch him, but he wanted to see him, too - especially the way Chuck was biting his lower lip and had his eyes closed and was really concentrated on fucking Yancy.

“That’s so good, Chuck, just fuck me open,” Yancy said, even though Chuck had thoroughly prepped him. 

“Oh, bloody hell, Yance,” Chuck groaned, and he slid right into him. They fit - Chuck’s cock was just right and made him feel full and stretched and Yancy wanted more, more, more. “You are fucking tight,” Chuck said.

“I do what I can.” Chuck’s eyes sprang open at this and Yancy grinned at him. “Chuck - we’re fucking. It’s pretty awesome.” 

“Yeah,” Chuck said. “I just never - no one’s ever…”

 _Poor Chuck,_ Yancy thought. “Sex is inherently hilarious,” he said, as Chuck slid almost all the way out of him. Chuck considered this for a moment, glanced back at the bear, and then issued a sort of long suffering sigh, suddenly recognizing what he had got himself into. Literally and figuratively. Yancy felt a deep pang somewhere - _he’s going to end you,_ he thought, and Chuck slid into him again. “God, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Chuck asked. He was slow, deliberate, and Yancy shifted slightly and moaned as they began the search for his prostate.

Chuck reached to bend his right leg, but Yancy shook his head when his hand was on his hip. “Not too flexible…”

“Oh,” Chuck said, and, before Chuck could think about it, Yancy clenched around him and then rolled his hips. “Do that. More of that.”

“Absolutely,” Yancy said, and he raised his good leg and got the leverage he needed as Chuck increased his pace. “There, there, that’s right there, Chuck, that’s so good!”

Chuck met his eyes and he smiled, slightly, thrust harder into Yancy and Yancy slowly became a tangled mess of need. He interspersed encouragement with moans and some non-words and Chuck was- “You are being withholding!” 

“Yeah,” Chuck said. “You called it - I am a tease.” Yancy groaned and Chuck really slammed into him, and he was pretty close to done. Chuck began to stroke him and huff and his fingers gripped hard into Yancy.

“Fuuuuuck,” Yancy said, came over Chuck’s hand and his stomach. Chuck slowed, slightly. “No, keep - keep, yes, God, fuck-” And there Chuck was, filling him with a wave of warm perfection. Yancy closed his eyes and licked his lips. 

He pulled his legs down, Chuck pulled out, and then he sort of collapsed on top of Yancy. “Yeah,” Chuck said.

“Yeah,” Yancy agreed. They did not move for some time. Yancy liked the weight of Chuck on top of him.

Then the door opened. “You don’t happen to have my-” Raleigh stopped, and Yancy met his eyes. Chuck turned too, and Yancy could only imagine the grin on Chuck’s face. Raleigh’s eyes widened in abject horror, and really, Yancy thought special effects would be needed for that kind of expression. “What is wrong with you?” he hissed, then shook his head and slammed the door.

“This has been kind of an odd day for me, mate,” Chuck said, more purred, into Yancy’s ear.

“Eh,” Yancy said. “Given what you do for a living…”

“Suppose so,” Chuck said, and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

  
They both napped. Yancy let Chuck drape himself around him and burrowed into the blankets and into the warmth of Chuck’s solid, strong body. It was a good nap, too, and that kind of sleep was fucking hard to come by these days. Yancy was pretty sure, if he wasn’t tight with Tendo, he’d spend a lot of time being about as useful as an extraneous zombie on the _Walking Dead_  - not even one of the motivated, brain hungry zombies, just one of the shuffling background ones.

Yancy still struggled to pull himself from sleep when there was a knock on his door. Chuck mostly woke him up by rolling away from Yancy and onto his own back. “Ngth?” Yancy said.

“What?” Chuck asked, as the knocking continued.

“Not a morning person,” Yancy said, and rubbed at his eyes.

“Almost dinner,” Chuck said. Yancy shrugged and gave Chuck a soft smile. Chuck smiled back. Chuck needed to smile more.

“Oi!” said Herc Hansen, finally giving up on knocking. “Max needs his afternoon walk and dinner!”

“Oh, shit,” Chuck said, and Yancy just shrugged again. Once you’d been chased out of a cabin, naked, by a man wielding a shotgun and the moose head he claimed you and his son defiled, the whole dad tells you what-for failed to terrify.  _Although,_  Yancy thought, _Herc Hansen might have a trick or two up his sleeve._ “Coming,” Chuck said. He slid out of the bed and began to put his pants on, then looked and winced at Yancy.

“Nothing to fear but fear itself,” Yancy replied and made sure the comforter was covering his dick.

Chuck opened the door and quickly grabbed Max’s leash. Yancy saluted Herc. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, and Yancy could only grin - he knew what that look meant. _He’s yours now, Becket. Good luck._  Chuck ushered Max in and closed the door.

Max whined at the unfamiliar smells and then hopped up onto the low bed. Yancy rubbed at his ears and Max gave him a distinctly doggy grin. “You want to walk with him?” Chuck asked. It was tight and a little awkward.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Yancy asked. He intended on doing lots of activities with Hansen Junior - many of them, horizontally or relatively horizontal, but you should want to get to know a person outside of the bedroom as well.

“You’re still in bed,” Chuck said.

“Yeah,” Yancy replied, and sighed. “Hate getting up.”

“How long you been in PPDC, and you’re still crabby about it?” Chuck asked. Yancy shrugged. _Too long,_  was his immediate answer, but it wasn’t the time or the place.

“Almost ten years,” he said, and pulled on some sweats and a sweater - one of the few benefits of being a resistance movement, no more uniforms. Chuck seemed not to have got that memo yet.

“Can I ask…” Chuck began, and Yancy nodded. “What is it with you two and those sweaters?” Yancy looked down at his cable knit sweater and considered it.

“Gets cold in Alaska. Reason it was called the Icebox,” he replied.

“You go to a store, just to get oversized, shapeless sweaters?” Chuck asked, plucking Max out of the bed. Max groaned - Yancy was glad to see he may have found another ally.

“Yeah,” Yancy replied. Chuck shook his head at him, then looked at the door. Yancy slipped on his shoes and shoved his hands in his pocket.

People in the Shatterdome were mostly quiet in the hour before dinner - just like at summer camp, it was usually used for showers after a long day of working surrounded by oil and/or kaiju guts, to catch up on sleep or to just sit and relax and catch up with someone. Or to walk your little buddy on the Shatterdome platforms.

“Come on, Max,” Chuck said, and tugged at his leash. Max seemed to be moving at a good clip even though he was tottering behind Yancy and Chuck. “He’s got to shit,” Chuck said, and Yancy smiled slightly at how Chuck sensed what he was thinking.

The platform was largely empty - there was another storm rolling in and Yancy could feel the impending downpour in his metal fortified bones. He hadn’t ached in Alaska like he did in Hong Kong. He was pretty sure even the bones that hadn’t been crushed protested his movements. Chuck glanced over at him at one point and noticed his slight limp, then pressed his lips together. Yancy shook his head.

Max bound off, then, sparing them from that conversation - especially since it took Chuck by surprise and he got tugged a few steps. Chuck pulled back at the leash, but then let it drop when he realized that Max was headed towards the Kaidanovsky’s.

Watching Aleksis move was like watching an Ent. He pet Max with a hand about the size of the dog’s head. Yancy always wondered how they had managed to retrofit Cherno Alpha for his bulk, some poor engineer had probably been sitting around, real pleased with their work, when their boss came by and informed them they wanted to put a giant in on the right side.

“Hello, little one,” Sasha said in Russian, and she reached over and scratched Max’s bum. She looked up and appraised Yancy and Chuck. Apparently the Wei’s weren’t as efficient as had been rumored - or perhaps the Kaidanovsky’s had just been out for the afternoon on one of their black market errands. They did seem to be wearing an excessive amount of gold.

Aleksis made a grumbling sound when Sasha caught his eyes. Max really liked it, apparently, and tried to replicate it. Sasha laughed. “He is never going to shit,” Chuck said.

“You say this almost every night,” Sasha replied. “I like your hair, Becket.”

Yancy ran his hair through it and realized that it was mussed and definitely bed-headesque. People used to pay good money for product to make their hair look like this. “Thanks,” he said, and glanced over at Chuck, who was blushing slightly. _Aw,_ Yancy thought.

“I told you he had a crush on him,” Sasha said to Aleksis in Russian.

Yancy grinned, he couldn’t resist. Also, he’d learned a lot the past two weeks, but he was starting to feel like he was taking advantage. “Of course,” Yancy replied in Russian, focusing on his pronunciation. “Have you seen his ass?” Chuck glanced between the three of them, then Sasha grinned, nodded, and threw her arm around Yancy.

“Husband doesn’t like it when I look,” she replied. “Aren’t you clever?” she whispered. Aleksis made the grumbling sound again.

“Let them finish walking the dog,” he said, in English. “I would like shower before dinner.”

“Always so needy, da?” Sasha asked, and she turned and smiled at Yancy as the two of them walked off, arm in arm.

“Do I want to know?” Chuck asked.

“She’s pretty good,” Yancy said, picking up Max’s leash before he could just waddle after the Kaidanovsky’s. He handed it to Chuck. “Sasha knew I had a crush on you.”

Chuck shook his head, slightly, like he still found the whole thing suspicious. Yancy leaned in and kissed him, as he had before. He hadn’t wanted to go there, so soon again, but he didn’t think it was a good thing to be secretive when you didn’t need to be. “There he goes,” Yancy said, as Max squatted down and began to shit.

Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. “About time, you little bastard,” he said. “Watch how fast he goes now,” Chuck said. “C’mon, Max, let’s go eat.” It was the quickest Yancy had ever seen Max move.

“He’s got his priorities in order,” Yancy said.

“Second favorite time of the day is bedtime,” Chuck replied.

“See?” Yancy said. He would never have pegged Chuck for a morning person - maybe it was just a preference that came from a life of knowing nothing else, though? Yancy was pretty sure there were a few things he could do that might quite persuasively change Chuck’s views.

* * *

 

“I am not even talking to you,” Raleigh said, when he bumped into Yancy as they got in line to get trays in the mess.

“But you are,” Yancy said. Raleigh narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. “You’re talking to me, right now. You just did.”

“I wanted to let you know I wasn’t talking to you,” Raleigh said. Yancy shrugged and shuffled forward. Chuck was back somewhere with Herc, Max in tow, after wanting to go back to his room himself. Yancy glanced down at his watch, gave the kid about forty seconds before he broke.

He didn’t even make it to the side dish, and Yancy grinned as fried rice was scooped onto his tray. “I just...what the fuck? Why?”

Wrong question, Yancy thought, because he had plenty of things to tell Raleigh. “Nice, broad shoulders covered with a bunch of cute little freckles,” Yancy said, and he grabbed two piles of vegetables - wasn’t everyday they were fresh and steamed. Raleigh leaned down to get one of his own, and Yancy couldn’t help himself and he lowered his voice to a low murmur, “And, while I didn’t know this before, he sucks cock like a dream-”

“Jesus Christ!” Raleigh said, and nearly spilled his pea pods. Yancy grinned at him, and Raleigh glanced around to see if there was anyone likely to ally with him.

“Rals,” Yancy said. “Haven’t I always supported you?” Raleigh grabbed a bowl of fruit cobbler and stomped off. Yancy turned to see if there was any soda on offer - sadly, just a nondescript purple flavor that even Yancy didn’t like because it tasted more like carbonated raisins than sweet, delicious purple - and found Mako staring at him. “Ms. Mori.”

“Why do you have to...tease him?” Mako asked.

“It’s what older brothers are for?” Yancy asked. “Mako, look - he’ll stew about it for awhile, and besides-” She just shook her head at him - like he was fucking Chuck just to piss off Raleigh. She turned and walked away, headed towards the table where Raleigh was sitting with her and Evie. They were going to try again tomorrow, in Hydra. Yancy knew it would go better - he suspected that neither of the women had been adequately prepared for one another, didn’t think about what they might find in the drift.

“Gettin’ it from both sides, eh?” Tendo asked, coming up from behind, and Yancy shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever - the two of them are in that, you know, take up residence in each other’s asses stage of things,” Yancy said, and he followed Tendo over to an empty table. “You ever date anyone for long enough, to get to that?”

“Becket,” said Tendo, and he speared at the tofu curry he had. “You remember that part about being married, right?”

“Allison told me that was for Visa purposes only,” Yancy replied, and Tendo shook his head at him.

“You know what you’re getting into, right?” Tendo asked.

“We’re all a mess of issues, Tendo,” Yancy replied and took a large bite of the chicken. Tendo shook his head, then smiled slightly.

“He is awfully cute when he gets mad,” Tendo said, lowering his voice. “I’d spank him for being bad.” Yancy shook his head. If possible, Tendo had only got more lascivious after getting married.

“Mind if we sit?” Herc asked, and Yancy turned and grinned at him. Chuck looked sort of constipated and apologetic behind his father. Yancy just met Chuck’s eyes - _relax, glowbug,_  he thought, _I have endured so much worse._ Herc was, on the scale of koala to salty, a kangaroo.

Chuck sat down next to Yancy, Herc next to Tendo. “The Kaidanovsky’s think there might be a bug in the new interface,” Herc said.

“Yeah,” Tendo replied. “Gottlieb’s on it - it’s just Cherno, you know, that thing’s been updated and reprogrammed so many times by just about everyone in PPDC, so it’s going to need a patch.” Tendo looked over at Yancy. “You know you’re testing it out tomorrow, right?”

Yancy bit at his inner cheek, slightly, and tried to remember if he had actually seen this in his e-mail or deleted it. Tendo tended to send him a lot of things that weren’t entirely workplace appropriate, and Yancy was in the habit of just deleting anything from him when he wasn’t in the mood to look at furry porn or gifs of cats behaving like humans.

This would explain some of Raleigh’s response, actually. Which, whatever, he’d been nothing been supportive - by not saying a word - the day after Mako introduced Raleigh to pegging.

“Yes,” he said, when he realized he hadn’t responded. Chuck rolled his eyes, and Yancy turned and shrugged.

“It seems fine in Striker,” Herc continued, ignoring the brief sidebar. “I just don’t see why we have to fuck with things right now.”

“Glitch with the translation of pilot response variables, so we had to upload the new interface to...” Tendo said, and then continued, Herc nodding his head as he described the software problem.

Yancy turned to Chuck. He hated talking shop at dinner. Chuck looked a little baffled by the whole thing, so Yancy pressed his thigh against Chuck’s. Max moved over and looked up at Yancy expectantly. “He’s used to scraps,” Chuck said.

“S’why he’s so fat,” Herc interjected, before turning back to Tendo.

“He doesn’t look fat,” Yancy said. His best friend had bulldogs, as a kid - Max looked about right. The waddle always tended to make them look chubby.

“He should lose about five pounds, according to the vet. Like twenty for a person,” Chuck said. “But the dog food PPDC keeps giving us is made out of…” Chuck shook his head. “I figure scraps are probably…”

Yancy nodded and plucked a pea pod from his tray. “Here, Max,” he said, and held it out in his hand. Max sucked it into his mouth and slobbered on Yancy’s hand. Yancy pulled him a piece of chicken, next. “Good boy,” he said. “How old is he?”

“Six,” Chuck said, watching the two of them with interest. Max’s tail was thumping on the ground and he pawed at Yancy’s leg. Yancy scooped him into his lap and pushed his tray out of his grasp. Chuck narrowed his eyes, slightly.

So Max had been a  _Congrats you’re a Jaeger pilot!_  present. Not bad, as far as those went. Yancy had got a bottle of Jaegermeister and a really awkward trip to a strip club where he wound up getting pissed off about one of Gipsy’s techs trying to buy him a lap dance and had shouted, _You dumbass, I’m gay!_ Not his best moment.

“You should come by after dinner,” Yancy said, stroking the soft folds of skin behind Max’s head.

“Oi, am I invited too?” Chuck asked.

“Yeah,” Yancy said. He smiled slightly at Chuck and glanced at Herc out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be watching the two of them with interest. “You’re free, right?”

“No, I’ve got loads of important shit to do,” Chuck replied. Fair enough. They had mostly been sitting around, waiting for some numbers on a chalkboard to finally tell them something.

“Too bad,” Yancy replied. He touched Max’s paws - his nails were a bit long. “Max and I will give each other pedicures, I think.”

Chuck seemed affronted by this - he clearly knew the dog’s nails were long. “Right, well, I know I shoulda made him an appointment with the groomer, but-”

“Just use a dremel,” Yancy replied, back to stroking right behind the dog’s neck.

Chuck closed his eyes for a moment, because it was a pretty obvious solution. “You better have some color polish other than pink.”

“Wouldn’t want to clash with his bad ass collar,” Yancy said. He was aware that Herc was watching and listening, carefully. Yancy grabbed a napkin and wiped some of Max’s slobber before it got on his pants.

* * *

 

Max hopped on his bed as soon as Chuck opened the door, and Yancy grinned as the dog climbed on his chest. “Really?” Chuck asked, closing the door behind him.

“Dogs have always liked me,” Yancy replied. Jaz called him Dr. Doolittle, though it wasn’t exactly accurate. Cats hated Yancy - Raleigh was the cat person, out of the three of them. “Hey, buddy, aren’t you sweet?” he said, and scrunched Max’s ears.

“Max, off,” Chuck said, and Max issued a sigh before hopping off of Yancy.

Yancy sat up and smiled at Chuck, and Max sulked a bit over in the corner of the bed. Chuck glanced at the dog, then at Yancy. “You don’t mind-”

“Why would I?” Yancy asked, and then Chuck leaned in and kissed him. Yancy grinned - Chuck Hansen and his lips, slowly parsing him open and using just the right amount of pressure. Chuck put a hand on his shoulder and his other reached and cupped Yancy’s cock, and- “Chuck.”

“Yeah?”

“I thought we could watch a movie, or-”

“You don’t want to-”

 _Shit,_ Yancy thought. His strategy of using kisses to avoid talking about feelings appeared to have backfired. He should have known better. Even if Chuck knew what he was doing in bed, it definitely wasn’t a rumor that he had never had a relationship. “Chuck,” he said, and wrapped his fingers in with Chuck’s. “I really do like you.” He squeezed.

Chuck looked slightly disconcerted and also skeptical. He furrowed his brow and pulled his hand back. “So, what, you want to date? Be my boyfriend?”

Yancy shrugged, since there was some venom in that statement. They were all a mess of issues, but Chuck was a tightly wound little ball of them. “I want to spend time with you, not just…” he waved his hand over the bed. Max gave him a look that might be interpreted as encouraging. “You think this is just some find someone to fuck before the apocalypse thing?”

Chuck looked away and then nodded.

“It’s admittedly bad timing,” Yancy said. Chuck met his eyes. He didn’t looked pissed off anymore, which was some kind of victory, though he still appeared skeptical. Time for a self-deprecating joke. “Besides, you have to take it easy on me.” He didn’t want to use the world old, far too conscious of how often Chuck deployed it against Herc - but aware that, without it, Chuck might recall his limp, his scars, how his one leg didn’t bend in all the ways it should.

Chuck just nodded, and there was a slight smile playing across his lips. “Um,” he said, finally, leaning in slightly like he was going to kiss Yancy. “I, uh…”  _You can do it!_ Yancy thought. He was generally pretty good at figuring out what people required as Ex-Lax for their feelings. “I...well, Max seems really fond of you, so.”

It was a start - after all, the Hansens were well known to use the dog as a proxy. Yancy grazed Chuck’s lips with a delicate kiss. “What do you want to watch?” he asked.

“Uh...don’t really do movies,” Chuck replied. Yancy wasn’t surprised - someone with Chuck’s focus, they might find sitting down to just watch something for two hours as a not particularly productive use of their time.

“I’ll pick something,” Yancy said, figuring some classic action movie would probably be good to start with - who had a problem with _Die Hard?_  “I got some of the movie theater butter popcorn.”

Chuck smiled at this and blushed slightly, and Yancy took note - always good to know what tools you needed. He really should have known that Chuck would respond better to actions than words because Chuck had probably been wired that way from the start.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time that Yancy spent the night with Chuck, Max hopped into the bed, licked his face, and then spooned with him. “Traitor,” Chuck muttered. Yancy wasn’t sure who he was directing it towards. He turned over and kissed Chuck, hard, and then picked Max up and stuffed him in between them.

The next morning, when Chuck sat by Yancy at the cafeteria table, Max sat down at his feet and thumped his tail at him.

“He thinks you’re his boyfriend,” Chuck grumbled, as Yancy gave Max a peice of his pancake. “And he’s just happy you’re letting me hang around too.”

“Aw,” Yancy said. “Just someone new, right, Max?”

Herc must have overheard their conversation. “He’s just never had a boyfriend before, Chuck, but he’ll sort it out,” he said, and sat down next to Chuck. Max thumped his tail a bit more.

* * *

“I love when you blush,” Yancy whispered into Chuck’s ear, and, if anything, it made Chuck redden slightly further. Probably because Yancy had both his hands down Chuck’s pants, one stroking him and the other massaging his balls. “Do you have a reason to blush, Chuck?”

“Fuck you,” Chuck said, and he tightened his grip on the fleece collar of Yancy's jacket. “God, fuck, Yancy, goddamnit.”

“Slower, Chuck?” Yancy asked, and he stroked his thumb around the tip of Chuck’s cock and let his other hand drift back towards his prostate. “I can do slower, Chuck-” Chuck’s leg wrapped a little tighter around Yancy’s and hitched his pants up around his ankle.

Yancy rest his head on Chuck’s shoulder and kissed at the side of his neck as Chuck made a soft, desperate sound. That was what Yancy had been going for, he loved that sound.

“Fuck, Yance, fuck - fuck! Fuck! Yancy!” It took a moment for Yancy to catch the shift in Chuck’s tone, and when he pulled away from Chuck’s neck he was aware of the fact that they were no longer alone in the hallway.

“You each have room,” said Hu Wei Tang. “Your room is in this hall, Becket.”

Yancy grinned against Chuck’s neck as it went almost hot. He kept his hands in Chuck’s pants, figuring that his jacket was long enough that it was probably concealing exactly where they were. He sucked lightly at Chuck’s neck until he heard Hu storm down the hall.

Chuck groaned. “Aw,” Yancy said. “It’s not so bad…” He resumed stroking Chuck, slowly and then increasing his pace.

“Yancy-” Chuck said, and, sure, Yancy hadn’t exactly planned on stroking Chuck to completion in the hall outside his room, but they had started kissing before they had made it to the door and things had sort of escalated quickly. “Please?” he whispered.

“Oh,” Yancy said, and he pulled himself up and smiled at Chuck. “All right.” He pulled his hands back and grasped at the waist of Chuck’s pants so that they didn’t fall down completely on him. He zippered them, but not fully, and then walked towards his room. Chuck kept one hand on his pants and trotted after him.

Yancy pushed Chuck down on the bed and then kneeled between them. “Christ, Yancy,” Chuck breathed, as Yancy shoved his pants back down his hips and Chuck sat up, slightly, to wriggle out of them a little better. “I want to-”

“Can’t always get what you want,” Yancy said. “Besides, you’re young. You can fuck me when I’m done.”

Chuck moaned and his head fell back when Yancy put his hand on the base of his cock and his mouth on the tip. There were so many lovely things about Chuck Hansen - it was pretty clear that, even if he’d had great sex before, he was still a little bit touch starved. Yancy didn’t have a problem with that, he was more than happy to spend his time kissing and stroking Chuck. Or sucking him off and stroking him.

Chuck thread his hands through Yancy’s hair as he twisted his tongue around the tip of Chuck’s cock and toyed with all of the sensitive parts he’d found earlier. Then he slowly moved down while he stroked the base. “Your mouth, God, you’re so good, Yance-” He hummed against Chuck’s cock. Yancy was of the opinion that there was no objective technique, it was more that you needed to learn what made the other person tick.

It didn’t take much to unravel Chuck and, given their previous interruption, Yancy wasn’t going to drag it out this time. He hummed and moaned around Chuck’s cock, dipping his head up and down between his legs. He rubbed at the sides of Chuck’s thighs when he knew he was close and then used them to anchor himself when Chuck came hard into his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Yancy pulled away from Chuck’s dick with a pop and grinned up at him. Chuck groaned and bit at his bottom lip. “You look good right there,” Chuck murmured.

“Oh?” Yancy asked. He grinned and then stood and pressed Chuck down onto the bed. He used his legs to help Chuck get his pants off, and Chuck wrestled him over and divested him of his clothes as well. Yancy sucked at his nipple and then Chuck kissed him. He moved his mouth down, careful, and gently traced his fingers around Yancy’s skin. Yancy grinned.

Chuck worked him open and Yancy waited for his opportunity. Chuck pulled up on his knees, and, much as Yancy wanted to watch him stroke his cock, he had other ideas.

He grabbed Chuck with his legs and pulled him back, and Chuck made a really cute little ooof! sound and then started to squirm. Yancy held him, used his arm for extra leverage, and then rolled him over. Chuck’s eyes widened with comprehension and he licked at his lips.

“Good,” Yancy said. He grabbed Chuck’s cock and lined him up, and slid down on him. He moaned - Chuck was thick, even with prep, though that was part of the fun.

“More than good, fuck!” Chuck said. Yancy was going to take this slow. No reason not to, when he had the normally wild Chuck captive beneath him. Chuck reached forward and trailed his hand up Yancy’s cock and sighed.

“God, I love how you touch me,” Yancy said. He put a hand on Chuck’s chest, another on the bed railing to get more leverage. He gently smacked Chuck on the chest when he rolled his hips into Yancy. “Weren’t you just complaining yesterday about doing all the work?”

Chuck’s eyes widened, and he looked remarkably young and...Yancy resisted the urge to sigh and instead pulled up and almost all the way off him, then sank down again. Chuck issued a choked sound.

Everything inside was tingling as he moved - it was a serious exercise in self-control, Chuck seemed to fit him perfectly and Yancy had Chuck’s cock head dragging against his prostate with each thrust. He didn’t increase his pace until Chuck made this sort of pained whimper - little bastard knew how to get what he wanted - and then slowly let himself come undone with Chuck beneath him.

Chuck moaned, and Yancy nodded, so Chuck came through with the assist by thrusting his hips up and moving with Yancy. When he reached for his cock Yancy grasped his wrist and Chuck moaned. “Think you’re up to it?”

“Definitely up,” Chuck replied, and grinned at him. This was one of Yancy’s biggest victories - Chuck smiled more. Chuck made more jokes. Chuck shot fewer murderous glares in Raleigh’s direction, in fact, only slightly more than Yancy did on average. “Fuck, Yance - that’s so good - just do that, I - I’m close, I-”

Yancy ground down onto him and met Chuck’s eyes. Chuck had his teeth worrying his lower lip and yeah, fuck, that was going to do it. He squeezed down and came slowly, back arched as come ran down from his cock and onto Chuck. This made Chuck groan, and he was soon filling Yancy.

Yancy rocked on top of him, slightly, he liked the feeling of Chuck softening inside of him. Then he grinned. “Good effort, team,” he said, and offered Chuck a fist bump. “No?”

“No,” Chuck said, mock grumbling, and Yancy rolled off him and ruffled his hair. This was mostly an effort to forget about that elaborate fist bump that Raleigh had concocted for them, before...Yancy had always made his best effort, though he never quite remembered it. They had been rock stars, then, not casualties sent back into the battlefield. “Hey?”

“I’m all right,” Yancy said. “Just thinking.”

“Yeah,” Chuck said. He sighed. “You could, uh…”

Yancy glanced at him and smiled slightly. “Just about this stupid fist bump Raleigh - hey, don’t roll your eyes, I was surprised you didn’t have those fucking kaiju heads tattooed on your dick-” Chuck frowned, and Yancy smiled. “It was before, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Chuck said.

“He wanted me to do that swagger with him, too-”

“What is up with that?” Chuck asked. Yancy shrugged his shoulders, though he had an idea. Raleigh had been a tough little bastard when they had been kids - Yancy was able to hold his own in a fight, sure, but he preferred to keep out of it and keep his head into a book, when he had free time. Usually Raleigh was the one who dragged him in. Yancy had other things to worry about, like making sure they had food. Raleigh was the one who got to focus on being angry about things.

“Just Raleigh,” he said. Chuck’s brow was furrowed - he knew. Of course he knew. Chuck probably knew these things about Herc, as well, because he was his father and because of the drift.

Chuck sighed. “We should go get Max from the old man.” Yancy nodded - _we,_ he thought. Just a week, and they were a unit. Things happened fast, though, in contexts like these.

* * *

“Becket.”

Yancy winced, slightly, then turned. Probably the only person who could make him feel apprehensive these days was Pentecost. Hence Yancy’s avoidance of the big man. He was sure the Marshal was fielding plenty of complaints - hand jobs in the hall! Blow jobs in the kwoon! Heavy petting in the shower! Poor Geiszler, he had been staring at Yancy, probably trying to figure out how Knifehead’s dental records correlated with what was written across Yancy’s body, and then he had turned redder than some of his tattoos when he realized that Chuck was there, behind Yancy, and massaging Yancy’s shoulders and ass.

“Sir,” he said, and turned. Pentecost glanced down - Yancy had on his fur lined moccasins. Pentecost was still wearing his damn suit. Yancy considered that perhaps they were supposed to stay in uniform and he hadn’t got that memo.

“Your reputation as the more responsible Becket has been grossly overstated.”

“I believe, sir, that that report only applies to our conduct piloting,” Yancy replied. He held Pentecost’s gaze. After all, he could be fucking his daughter - although, he knew exactly what it was like to fuck his daughter. Shit, Yancy thought.

“Even so,” said Pentecost, and then he sighed. And his shoulders slumped slightly. And he looked like a person, instead of some Marshal-bot. “I know there’s a certain degree of...given the circumstances.” Yancy smiled, slightly. If he could get proof that Stacker and Herc were going at it, he was going to win $500 from the Kaidanovsky’s. “Herc will skin your balls if he catches you in public like that.”

“Yes,” Yancy agreed. “Max does act as a good warning system, though.”

Pentecost appeared slightly aggrieved by this response - it tended to be his reaction to Yancy, whereas he was usually moderately annoyed by most of Raleigh’s conduct. “Keep the hanky panky out of public spaces.”

“What qualifies as hanky panky, sir?” Yancy asked. Secretly, you love me, he thought.

“I think anything that would qualify as you sexually harassing whomever stumbles across you should be avoided,” Pentecost replied.

“Understood, sir,” Yancy said.

Pentecost leaned in, then, and stretched his grin a little too wide. “I want you to know, Ranger, that I’ve defended your actions as sincere.”

“I appreciate that, sir,” Yancy said. Pentecost’s look became slightly less terrifying and more genuine. “With my brother?”

“Fix it, Ranger,” Pentecost said. “Pitfall is deploying in one week’s time.”

Yancy sighed - he could tell Raleigh was legitimately pissed when they had drifted, but they had both pushed past it to check on the software optimization because that was what they fucking did. “Thank you, sir,” he said.

* * *

“Hey kid-o,” he said, and grinned at Raleigh when he opened his door to his room. Raleigh narrowed his eyes when he saw Yancy sitting on his bed. “Brought your laundry back.” He nodded to the pile that he had carefully separated out for Raleigh on his bed, just like he used to when Raleigh was a kid.

“Didn’t need to,” Raleigh said. “I knew I had to pick it up.”

“It’s a favor,” Yancy said. “You know, nice things that you do for other people…aw, come on, Rals, stop being such a dickscab.”

“Oh, really?” Raleigh asked. “I’m not the one molesting people in hallways.”

“Does it count as molestation if it’s consensual?” Yancy asked. Raleigh leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “Pitfall is in a week. We need to be-”

“Well, I’m not the one that fucked things up.”

“Really, Rals - so you’re allowed to have a relationship with someone…”

“A relationship?” Raleigh asked. Yancy just gave him a soft smile. “Fucking hell.”

“Look, I get it, you don’t like Chuck because he insulted Mako - wait, what else is there?” Yancy asked, because he could see it in Raleigh’s face, the way his shoulders were slumped, how he was chewing the inside of his cheek.

“When I stumbled in on you - he had just fucked you, hadn’t he?” Raleigh asked. “You let him fuck you!”

“Raleigh,” Yancy said - you would think, after twenty-five years, that the kid would realize he had a very finely tuned bullshit detector when it came to Raleigh Becket.

“-and, I know that it’s kind of homophobic, or whatever but-”

“You let Mako peg you,” Yancy replied. He’d been saving it, and it was really worth it for how it instantly transformed Raleigh into a plum tomato. “With a variety of dildos.”

“Oh God,” Raleigh said. “But I thought - in the Drift-”

“You like it a lot, Raleigh...and you were pretty pleased with yourself - you’d think you were the first guy to discover his prostate…” Yancy grinned at him.

“OK, look!” Raleigh said. “Everyone around here, like, you’re supposed to be the smart one, and the responsible one, and people look up to you…”

“Do they?” Yancy asked.

“Oh, shut up with the false humility thing,” Raleigh said. “And then all of the sudden you’re the one in the hallway with your hands down Chuck Hansen’s pants - and, so, either, he’s making you behave like a jerk...or, you’re, like, validating that he isn’t really a jerk.”

It sort of made sense, if you looked at it through the filter Raleigh tended to apply to things. “So?”

“I feel like it might make me a jerk, somehow.”

Yancy furrowed his brow. “Fuck, sometimes you think in like, all capital letters, kid,” he said.

“I don’t even know what that means,” Raleigh replied.

Yancy stood, walked over to him, and hugged him. Raleigh tensed and drew his arms tight around himself. “Still mad,” he said.

“That I fucked Chuck?” Yancy asked.

“Chuck fucked you,” Raleigh replied. “And kind of. I mean...what if you...and then I’m stuck with him.”

“He’s not that bad,” Yancy replied. “Besides, we’re all probably going to get blown up in a week, or crushed by a kaiju, so the least you can do is make it good one, right?”

Raleigh met his eyes and wrapped his arms tight around Yancy. “You think so?” he asked.

“Don’t know,” Yancy said. “I’m sure Hermann can give you some odds, if you want them - but that’s the point, right, we don’t know, and you really want to step into that Jaeger and regret something you could have easily changed?”

“Goddamnit,” Raleigh said. Yancy grinned at him. “Mako did say you were wise.”

“That’s very nice of her,” Yancy replied.

“Don’t tell her you know about the pegging, OK?” Raleigh said.

“OK,” Yancy said, and let him go. “You want to get dinner?”

“Yeah,” Raleigh said. “You’re gonna make me sit with Chuck, aren’t you?”

“You’ll survive,” Yancy replied. “He knows I won’t suck him off if he doesn’t behave himself.”

“Christ!” Raleigh said, and punched him - hard - in the shoulder. “Fuck you.”

“Feeldoe, Raleigh,” Yancy replied. “Matching Mako’s hair.” Raleigh made a strangled, huffing sound. Yancy just grinned at him.


	4. Chapter 4

It went by quicker than it should - probably because it should have been a week, but someone in the K-Science department decided it would be a good idea to drift with a kaiju brain sample. It went to hell pretty quickly after that - nearly losing the Weis, the Kaidanovsky’s, and both their Jaegers were at the bottom of Hong Kong Harbor. Before Chuck had to figure out what to do about drifting with Pentecost or talk to his father and kiss Max goodbye, Yancy pulled him aside.

“I don’t-” Chuck began, but Yancy shut him up with a kiss and then put his hands on the side of Chuck’s jaw. He gave him a slight smile - he knew saying anything would probably make Chuck piss himself.

“I’ve got you out there, yeah?” he said, instead, and Chuck nodded and kissed him back.

What happened next - he didn’t want to dwell on it, definitely was pushing it to the same part of his brain he’d managed to confine pretty much all of the Knifehead incident. Chuck, voice slightly choked, _It was a real pleasure_ , and then a pause, _sir_ , and Yancy knew. Then there was Raleigh, as Mako and Evie tried to contain the remaining kaiju while the two of them made the run for the breach in Gipsy with a fucking carcass behind them, _I love you, Mako. I’ve never...I love you._ Not a dry eye in the house.

Yancy was glad they bobbed to the surface in unison and that he could at least embrace his younger brother. The two helicopter formations indicated Mako and Evie were up, as well, and Yancy felt tears well in his eyes as Raleigh made these choked, relieved sounds. He caught himself, though, “Yance, I-” Then he stopped.

“It’s OK,” Yancy said. He was glad Raleigh had Mako. Apocalypse averted, he was probably going to get to be a pretty awesome uncle to a gaggle of adorable kids.

“It’s not OK,” Raleigh said. “I felt how you-” Yancy shrugged his shoulders - he hadn’t really wanted Raleigh to go there, but it was unavoidable this go around. “Look,” Raleigh said, and he pointed to two helicopters pulling out of pattern.

Things seemed to fast-forward - thanks, opiods! - and Yancy found himself released from the medical wing with deep tissue bruising, severe nerve damage from being on the side of the Jaeger the kaiju had decided to tear to pieces, some more stitches but, really, for nuking another dimension? He’d take it.

Herc was in Chuck’s room, and Chuck was still asleep. Chuck still had a tube in his mouth and a machine breathing for him. He didn’t have a pulse when they found him. The machine was probably for his only recently reinflated lungs, the broken collarbone to match his dad, serious burns on his arm from the drive suit, and the deep tissue bruising that seemed to come along with getting ejected from a Jaeger at the bottom of the oceam.

Yancy didn’t want to interrupt - Herc’s head was bowed, and he was holding Chuck’s hand, and Yancy didn’t even want to try and imagine…Herc looked incredibly tired. Not that Yancy blamed him. Despite his best efforts he remembered how Raleigh looked during his bedside vigil five years ago.

But then Herc looked up, sensing him, and he nodded at him. There was already another chair pulled aside next to Chuck. Yancy winced as he sat down in it - he didn’t want to know what he was going to feel like when they stopped handing him buckets of pills.

They sat in silence, listening to the machines, for a long time. Then Herc said, “Thank you.”

“For..?”

“Being with him, like you were,” Herc said. “Chuck was really happy.” He smiled, softly, and Yancy had to look away because he knew Herc’s eyes were filling with tears and he was the kind of guy who did not want an audience for that. Also because he was pretty sure Herc had watched him riding his son.

Yancy waited, then turned back. Herc said, “I always figured I did enough of a number on him I’d be lucky to shove him off on anyone. Didn’t think it would be a good bloke like you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Yancy said.

“Herc.”

“Marshall Herc,” Yancy said, and Herc made a huffing sound.

Yancy convinced Herc to take a mild sedative and promised to wake him up if Chuck woke up. Yancy took Chuck’s hand while Herc drifted off and stroked it. “Come on back, glowbug,” he said. “We’ve got a lot of things to do, still.”

“Boy always was pissy about being pale,” Herc muttered.

Yancy turned a fierce shade of red, probably the color that Raleigh turned when confronted with his pegging thing. Herc exhaled, then. Yancy had never seen anyone feign sleep so realistically. At least after that he seemed actually able to sleep - confirmed son’s boyfriend legitimately cares for him by overhearing schmoopy nickname, check.

They were both there when Chuck’s eyes fluttered open and he started to wriggle, then thrash - it was clear, from his expression, that he was really certain he was dead. “Welcome back,” Yancy said, while Herc made a muffled, choked sound and squeezed Chuck’s hand.

Herc explained what happened, the damage inflicted.

“Could be worse,” Yancy said. Chuck winced. Yancy shrugged - could have been. Yancy was just glad everything inflicted on him was mostly internal, this time, because anymore stitches and he might as well get some sub-dermal implants in his neck that he could screw some bolts onto.

The tube was left in for another four hours, until it was clear Chuck could breathe on his own. He coughed when it came out and sucked some ice chips. Once they melted, he said, “Hey dad.”

“Hey,” said Herc. Yancy resisted the urge to grin at the two of them. Complete idiots, really.

Then Chuck said, “Yancy?”

“Yeah?”

Chuck shook his head, slightly. Yancy glanced over at Herc, who shot him the same look he had when he had first realized that Chuck and Yancy were fucking - yours now, Becket, good luck. Which was cool. Yancy was pretty sure he didn’t need it. “Have you been here the whole time?” Chuck asked.

“Well, since I got the all clear,” Yancy said. Chuck furrowed his brow. “Bruises, nerve damage. No problem, really.” Chuck shook his head and coughed again.

“Fuck,” he said.

“Yeah,” Yancy said. “Hey. We’re OK - we’re here. We’re whole.” It took Chuck a moment, and then he nodded.

* * *

“Good thing only one of you is up and moving,” said Sasha. “No more looming threat of stumbling into you fucking in hallways.”

“Really?” Yancy asked. Both of them were waiting to get full body CAT scans. “You?” Aleksis, already out of his full body scan, but waiting for Sasha, snorted, amused. “And don’t even, big guy. I know you’re the exhibitionist.” Sasha grinned at this.

“You are just jealous you do not have big, strong man to handle you, Becket,” she said.

“He handles me just fine,” Yancy replied, the squeezed his eyes shut when Sasha and Aleksis, both facing towards the door, burst into hearty laughter. “Hello, sir,” he said, not wanting to look Herc Hansen in the face then. “You set me up,” he said to Sasha, in Russian.

“Could not resist,” she replied, also in Russian. “You can open your eyes, Becket, you have chased him away.”

“It will be all right,” Aleksis said in Russian. “He is probably pleased his son is...sturdy.” They both laughed again.

* * *

When Yancy told Chuck about the encounter, he smiled slightly. “You should have been there for the it’s OK you’re gay, son, talk.” Yancy arched an eyebrow and leaned in, putting his hands on his chin.

“You can’t just throw that out there and not follow through,” he said.

Chuck huffed. “Told him before we first drifted. Couldn’t...figured it be better he kick my arse and then…” Chuck paused. Yancy was acutely aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be getting this story if Chuck weren’t doped to his eyelids. “Instead, he just pat me on the shoulder. Told me it was fine, I was so relieved, but...two days later, he must of looked some stuff up, or...started to talk to me about sex, and love, and STDs, and condoms, and when he said anal fissure I just about lost it-”

“That’s really sweet,” Yancy said. The image of Herc Hansen researching all of that was really just too precious - how do I talk to my angry, gay son? Given the timeline, Yancy would not be surprised if someone suggested that purchasing said angry, gay son a puppy would limit the need for any future emotional conversations.

“Sure,” Chuck said.

“If my dad had been around he would have kicked my ass,” Yancy said.

“I’m sorry,” Chuck said.

“It’s OK. He wasn’t,” Yancy replied.

“Uh, can I ask you something? I didn’t think you were gonna say something like that, so-”

“No, go ahead,” Yancy said.

“It’s just...since we’ve been together, you haven’t wanted to..?”

 _Ah_ , Yancy thought. “You never mentioned wanting me to-”

“Oi, you can’t put this one back on me, Becket, I’m the inexperienced blushing virgin here,” Chuck said.

“Well,” Yancy said, “you see, Chuck, some men who sleep with men like to-” Chuck looked like he would have thrown something at him, if he had anything soft nearby. “I much prefer receiving.”

“And bossing my ass around,” Chuck said.

“If you want-” And there it was, that perfect pink color against his freckles. Yancy grinned, and Chuck scowled, which only made him redder. So yeah, he wanted. Good, Yancy thought. If Chuck didn’t already have enough things pushing him to recover-

The door opened, then. “Jin hook up movie projector,” said Hu, in his wheelchair, blanket draped over his waist - presumably to better cover the lack where his one leg used to be. “Well, get them to hook up. You portable, Hansen?” Chuck nodded. “No touching,” Hu added, before wheeling off.

“No touching!” Yancy said, holding his hands up - or, in his best approximation of holding them up, given how much he still ached. He frowned, realizing Chuck did not get that reference. Wasn’t like he didn’t have time to introduce him to the wonders of the Bluth family, though.

Chuck looked sad, suddenly, and when Yancy realized it wasn’t for the same reason, and actually something serious, so he took his hand. “Sorry,” he said. “I just realized that I’ll never have trouble telling them apart.”

“I thought that too,” Yancy said, and pressed his lips together, then leaned and kissed Chuck on the forehead. It felt like it took him forever to move up and over enough to do that. Hu’s leg was amputated right above the knee and Jin had a massive scar running from his forehead down to his jaw that had just barely missed his eye, though the whole side of his face was so swollen right now it wasn’t like you could tell it was still in there.

A nurse settled Yancy and Chuck onto a couch that someone had dragged into the medical wing’s makeshift theater for all of them. Chuck made a hissing sound as he leaned back, then looked around the room. Cheung had been brought in his hospital bed, each brother flanking him in a padded chair. Aleksis and Sasha took up a whole other couch, making Raleigh and Mako have to settle down next to Yancy and Chuck while Evie took a chair next to Mako.

“How are we going to decide what to watch?” Evie asked.

“Draw straws,” Yancy said, quickly, before someone suggested something that wasn’t arbitrary. Putting this many competitive personalities in a room almost never ended well.

“Sweet,” said Jin, when he picked the short straw, but he still consulted with his brothers. The Hangover was a pretty innocuous suggestion.

Yancy put his arm around Chuck and pulled him slightly closer, conscious of the broken collarbone and burns on his arm. Chuck sighed and looked around, but then seemed surprised when no one else seemed to mind. Nearly dying would do that to you.

“Is like Scott Hansen adventure,” Sasha said, and then widened her eyes when Chuck met hers - she seemed to have forgot, for a moment. Rare for Sasha, but then they were all on a variety of pleasing drugs.

“It’s cool,” Chuck said, probably because he couldn’t shrug his shoulders. It occurred to Yancy, not for the first time, that Chuck might just be one of the few other people who knew the answer to one of the PPDC’s most enduring mysteries - what did Scott Hansen do? His exploits were legendary. Yancy could only imagine what he had to have done to get kicked out.

“Is more like after Shanghai,” Hu said.

“No one believe Lin when he say tiger ate his fingers,” Cheung added.

Sasha, who had somehow got a remote, paused the movie. “Tiger actually ate his fingers?” Lin was one of the Crimson Typhoon LOCCENT technicians - another PPDC mystery, until now, because he told everyone he’d lost his last two fingers to a tiger.

“Yes,” said Jin. “Girl at bar brought us back to house. Had whole zoo.”

“We dare him to pet tiger,” said Hu.

“Chomp,” said Cheung, almost fondly.

“Did not think would actually do it,” said Hu. He winced, slightly.

“Who keeps tiger as pet?” Sasha asked.

“Lots of people,” Yancy said. “More tigers live in private zoos and people’s homes than in the wild.” Sasha shook her head.

Yancy leaned back and smiled slightly when she resumed the movie. This wasn’t what he thought life would be like, after they’d nuked the Breach, but he was certainly going to take it.

When Chuck was released and back on his feet, Yancy started to feel a familiar itch - and realized, for the first time in a long while, he had the ability to scratch it. They’d done press interviews after press interviews, debriefed with everyone from PPDC officials who had somehow always been supporting them even though they hadn’t come to Hong Kong to UN officials, and Yancy wanted out of the Shatterdome.

“Let’s take a trip,” he said, head on Chuck’s chest, hand gently working through his chest hair.

“Yeah?” Chuck asked. “Where?”

“Europe,” Yancy said. He and Raleigh had gone to Amsterdam, after they’d been told Gipsy was theirs but before they were active pilots. It was the first - and last - place he’d ever really traveled to.

“OK,” Chuck said. “Can Max come?” At the sound of his name, Max looked up from where he was tangled, primarily between Yancy’s legs and sort of roasting his balls. Yancy didn’t complain, though, it was a pretty minor thing.

“Fuck yeah,” said Yancy. He kissed Chuck’s uninjured collar bone.

“You can bring dogs to hotels and stuff?” Chuck asked.

“Fuck off,” said Yancy. “You just saved the world from two thousand ton amphibian monsters, Chuck, no one is going to argue with you about the dog.”

It turned out he was mostly right about this - the English and the Germans, for their own reasons, argued about the dog.

Chuck sighed, then. “You’re going to bring Mako and Raleigh, aren’t you?”

“We’ll get separate hotel rooms,” Yancy said.

“Good,” Chuck said, and then furrowed his brow. “At other ends of the hotel. Your brother apparently makes a real racket.”

“Yeah,” Yancy said, because...well, yeah. “Good call, glowbug.” Chuck blushed, and Yancy grinned, and then leaned up so he could kiss him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

They went to London first. The hotel was five stars, right near Hyde Park, a little thank you for saving everyone’s asses.

“We could both fit in here,” Yancy said, admiring the whirlpool bathtub. He startled, slightly, when Chuck wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. Chuck rarely initiated things like that, was rarely that tactile outside of sex.

“We should definitely try,” Chuck said into his ear. “You’re blushing.”

“Probably,” Yancy agreed, and quickly began to strip himself and Chuck. He felt a little bad for Max, who was whining at the other side of the bathroom door. They were going to have to get him some bones or something. “Goddamnit,” he said, when there was a knock on the door. “I told them to just go out-”

“After that flight, they wanted to go sight-seeing?” Chuck asked. He reached forward and stroked Yancy’s cock through his pants.

“Are we talking about Raleigh Becket?” Yancy replied. “In a whole new country with tea and towers and princesses and-”

“If we ignore it, will it go away?” Chuck asked. He stroked Yancy’s cock again, and Yancy had to smile. Then he realized Max wasn’t making any noise, which was...curious. Max loved friends.

“Max,” he said.

“He’s secure,” Chuck replied, but Yancy broke the embrace - he could only imagine what Max might get into, given the unfamiliar surrounds. Chuck huffed, but followed him into the next room. At least Raleigh had stopped knocking.

“Bear,” Yancy said, and widened his eyes. Max had Yancy’s bear in his mouth and was shaking it vigorously. He had pulled apart Yancy’s luggage to get at it.

“Oi, Max, drop it,” Chuck said, though he was giving Yancy the side eye. Yancy flipped him off and dove down when Max didn’t comply. Max pulled back as Yancy tugged at the bear, but he was finally able to get it out of Max’s mouth. “You brought that?”

“Yeah,” Yancy said. The bear wasn’t injured, just a little wet. He narrowed his eyes at Max, but the dog didn’t seem to understand why what he had done was bad. “We’ll get you something of your own,” Yancy said. “They’re big on bears on England, for some reason.” He pet Max’s head and then carefully set the bear on their one dresser. Max trotted over and moaned. “Chuck, I-”

“No,” Chuck said, because he seemed to have worked through things in the past minute or so. “I’m sorry.” His eyes had drifted to the scar that was coming out of Yancy’s short sleeve shirt, the franken-scar on his elbow where the indents of stitches were still visible. “Tub?”

“Tub,” Yancy agreed.

* * *

Yancy woke to a familiar sound. “Yancy! Yaaaaaaancy...Yancy!” He attempted to pull a pillow off of his head, but to no avail. The intruder was strong. Determined.

“Wha?” he asked. He opened one eye. Raleigh was peering down at him.

“How did you get in here?” Chuck demanded.

Yancy reflected, for a moment - or attempted to cling to the last vestiges of sleep. Raleigh had invaded, yes, but he was acting more himself than he had in some time. He seemed nonplussed by the presence of a naked Chuck in Yancy’s hotel bed. He was, Yancy noted as he opened both his eyes, allowing Max to lick his hand.

Yancy smiled.

“Got a key from downstairs, said I was your brother,” Raleigh said. “We made dinner reservations.”

“It’s dinner?” Yancy asked. He was pretty sure they had fallen asleep at breakfast.

Max bounded onto Yancy and stuck his face into Yancy’s face at the word.

“Mako and I just took the bus tour,” Raleigh said. He had the fucking brochure in his hand. “So I think I have a good understanding of the layout of the city, now - we saved the, you know, actual sightseeing for when you guys-”

“Aren’t you jet lagged?” Chuck asked. He grabbed at the comforter and pulled it over his chest to cover his scars. Yancy didn’t know why - embarrassment that he and Raleigh matched?

“Slept on the plane,” Raleigh said. “Get dressed - cab’s coming in fifteen.”

“Your idea,” Chuck said, after Raleigh closed the door behind him. “We’ll bring Raleigh and Mako. It will be fine, Chuck. They’ll keep to themselves, Chuck - hey!” Chuck said, when Yancy hit him with a pillow and Max dived on after. “I’m right, you know!”

Raleigh at least got them at a quiet, dark little pub. “It’s a gastropub!” he said.

“We don’t allow dogs,” said the maitre’d. Chuck narrowed his eyes, but Yancy just offered her his best and most luminous smile. He kicked Raleigh, slightly, hopefully queuing up his powerful, baleful puppy-dog eyes. _Those Becket Boys,_  a tech had once sighed, _don’t know how they do it, but they always get what they want…_

“He’s a service animal,” Yancy said.

“They usually have some sort of designation,” the maitre’d replied. “A vest, or-”

“I’m sorry, you misunderstood,” Yancy said. He added an iced edge to his voice. “I meant he’s been in service. PPDC Veteran. Decorated.” Yancy was pretty certain someone had given Max a medal for something at some point.

The maitre’d glanced at them, and then there was a moment of comprehension. All four of their pictures had been splattered on magazines, newspapers, internet websites for the past month. And Max was pretty famous, too.

Yancy hadn’t wanted to play this card, but Chuck had been glued to Max since they’d pulled out of the escapde pod - and it didn’t take even a 101 level psych course to know why. “My apologies,” she said. “I’ll have to seat you in a corner, though.”

Chuck loped his good arm around Yancy’s shoulder after they knotted Max’s leash to a coat hanger on the corner of their booth. Raleigh and Mako sat across from them. Mako looked exhausted. Yancy grinned at her, and she narrowed his eyes. He shook his head - she was the one who had finally given in to Raleigh’s incredibly awkward advances.

“How was your bus tour?” Chuck asked. “Mako?”

“Oh,” she said. “Raleigh took many pictures. You should show them, Raleigh.”

“Left the camera at the hotel,” Raleigh said. “But the city is amazing, like, all modern and then there is the Tower of London! We have to go there tomorrow, and…”

“You do pints, mate?” Chuck asked the waiter. “What’s good here, anyway?” The waiter gave him a slight look, like he expected that Chuck, as an Australian, would not be able to appreciate the quality of ale that England had on offer.

“You have Newcastle on tap?” Yancy asked, and watched as the waiter considered him and Chuck.

“Yeah, sure,” he said.

“I would prefer a cider,” Mako said, and gave him a sweet smile.

“He’s a bit of a tosser,” Chuck said. “Fuck, we were putting our asses on the line while they all sat around talking about walls and…”

“It’s OK,” Yancy said, and kissed his cheek. “We just won’t leave him a good tip.” Mako turned her head ever so slightly, as though impressed with his abilities to soothe Chuck. Where have you been, Ms. Mori? Yancy thought - but he knew the answer, which was up Raleigh’s ass, literally and figuratively. Sometimes he forgot how young Mako was, that this was her first relationship and her first love. Kids these days.

They were stuffed when they were done, and even Max waddled a little slower when they got back into the cab. “I’ve got an itinerary for tomorrow,” Raleigh said, pulling out his phone, “we can start with English breakfast at the hotel-”

“No way,” Chuck said, and crossed his arms. “Beans and tomatoes, Raaaaahleigh. No. Nope. Not eating it.”

“I’m sure they offer other things, Chuck,” Raleigh said, completely unfazed. “Then the Tower, St. Paul’s Cathedral, and we’ll walk down Fleet Street and that will get us to Covent Garden, where we can do some shopping-” Chuck’s eyes were wide with terror.

Yancy leaned over as Raleigh kept talking. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “We’ll just go along and lose them at some point.”

“How did you survive Amsterdam?” Chuck asked, then shook his head. “Nevermind, I know.” Yancy grinned. No one, it turned out, was going to take the time to drug test a Jaeger pilot’s hair when the world was ending - well, so long as they were still killing kaiju.

“You know,” Yancy said, when they got back to their room and he pulled out his tablet, “Covent Garden might not be a bad idea - they have a lot of shops there. We could get you some clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Chuck asked.

“One, you’re in them right now,” Yancy said. “Two, they’re all either yours from the PPDC or Herc’s from the PPDC.” Chuck turned and looked at Yancy, who had managed to get naked while Chuck ranted at Max about shitting on the floor instead of on the piddle pad that the hotel had provided, then took the offending shit into the bathroom and flushed it. Yancy was using the tablet to cover his cock.

“Like I’m listening to your lumpy sweatered ass about what to wear,” Chuck replied, picking up Max and tossing him into the living room of their suite. Then he turned and threw his shirt onto the arbitrary chair in the room, then tugged at his trousers. He pulled them down slowly.

“I dress well, when not...Rangering. Or cold,” Yancy replied, and he set the tablet aside and raised his eyebrows as Chuck slid out of his trousers and got on the bed. “You know, it occurs to me,” he said, kissed Chuck lightly, and then sucked at his earlobe, “that, awhile ago, you mentioned something…” he kissed down Chuck’s neck, reached and grasped Chuck’s cock, “...and we haven’t got around to it.”

Yancy figured they were both finally mobile and pain free enough that this would work - until now, there had been an unspoken agreement to proceed with caution.

Chuck confirmed his suspicion. “Oh, fuck,” he said. Yancy grinned at him. Chuck’s kisses were swift and hard. He ran his hands over Yancy and cupped his ass with both hands. “I really want your cock in me,” he said.

“Good,” Yancy said, and he turned so that Chuck was on his back and Yancy could slide his cock against Chuck’s. He groaned and got the lube from the side table. Chuck stopped working his hips against Yancy when it became apparent that Max was moaning in the next room.

“Max! All done!” Chuck said. “Dad and your boyfriend are having adult people time.”

Yancy laughed and muffled himself in Chuck’s neck, and Chuck turned slightly red and then laughed too. Yancy imagined Chuck’s heart growing three sizes and sucked at his neck, near where his collarbone was. Chuck slid a lubed hand between them and Yancy sighed - Chuck jerked them, rough, eager, and it made Yancy’s cock throb. “Yeah, Chuck, that’s really good…”

Chuck just groaned, and Yancy kissed his mouth before he slid down and knelt between Chuck’s legs. He traced his hands over his thighs, rubbed his thumbs into his inner thighs and smiled as Chuck tilted his head back.

He palmed Chuck’s balls first, rolled them, gentle, and then stroked his cock with a light touch. “Yance, fuck, stop teasing,” Chuck said. Yancy turned his head to the side and drizzled the lube over his hands then grinned at Chuck. “I hate you, please,” Chuck said.

“There we go,” Yancy said, and stroked down Chuck’s crease, narrowing in on his hole, swirling his finger and beginning to press gently. “You look so good like this, Chuck, so open and eager-” He pressed in and out of the muscle, slow and then fast, until Chuck was making soft moaning sounds.

Chuck met his eyes and Yancy slipped his finger in. Chuck was tight - or, Yancy was pretty sure Chuck was tight, he didn’t have a lot to gauge this against. Yancy had figured out, pretty early, that he was an enthusiastic and pushy bottom. He wasn’t averse - especially with someone he was in a relationship with. And especially for Chuck, who looked so- “Come here often?”

“Aw, fuck, Yance!” Chuck said as Yancy slid his finger in up to his knuckle and fucked Chuck with it.“Wait, you mean..?”

“Mmm.” Yancy said, wanted to know how to proceed. They probably should have talked about this more, but apocalypse, nearly dying, hospital…sort of got in the way. Not to mention Herc barely left Chuck’s side. Not exactly the type of bonding you were supposed to do with your boyfriend’s father.

“Not really, no, oh, fuck!” Chuck said.

“Oh, glowbug, am I gonna light you up,” Yancy said, and stroked his prostate.

“Christ!” Chuck said, and he was blushing and beautiful and his hands were grasping at the sheets. “Fuck, Yancy, why? More!”

Yancy met his eyes and just grinned at him. “More?”

“Fuck, yes,” Chuck said. Yancy spread him slowly and watched Chuck’s reactions as he opened him. When his eyes opened further, Yancy put his other hand on Chuck’s cock and began to stroke gently. “That’s so good, Yancy, fuck.”

“I do what I can,” Yancy said. Chuck was hot and tight but he seemed relaxed, and Yancy crooked his fingers and drew another deep moan from him before he moved to press another in.

“Yancy, I - fuck, fuck me open,” Chuck said. Yancy furrowed his brow slightly. “Yancy, please. I want-”

“Yeah,” Yancy said, and he moved between Chuck’s legs. He ran his hands from Chuck’s hips to his knees and guided his legs into position. “Nice and slow,” he said, and then he just slid his cock through Chuck’s crease until Chuck groaned.

Yancy slid into the tight ring and moaned as Chuck clenched against him. He resumed stroking his cock. “You feel amazing, Chuck,” he said, and pulled himself a little closer to him and smiled. Chuck’s mouth was open but he wasn’t making any sound, just looking up at Yancy a little nervous, a little expectant, definitely wanting.

“I meant it, fuck me open,” Chuck said, but Yancy still slid in inch by inch, carefully, watching Chuck and giving him the opportunity to adjust to his cock. It was a real exercise in patience, because Chuck really did feel amazing. He was hot, tight, completely encompassing Yancy and enveloping him inside him.

Yancy held still when he bottomed out. “Chuck.”

“Yancy.”

“Gonna fuck you now,” Yancy said. He pulled almost all the way out and then in again. “But you gotta tell me, where...how…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chuck said, and Yancy established a slow, hard rhythm and draped himself over Chuck’s long body. Chuck was warm, everywhere, and his skin was soft and wonderful. He dug his heels into Yancy’s ass and urged him in, a little faster.

“Patience,” Yancy said, because he wanted to make this right and he wasn’t entirely confident in his ability to do so - he didn’t really do this, and he knew Chuck, but not in this direction. “That good?” He shifted slightly, careful, and pressed inside Chuck a little harder. He felt his leg cramp - and, OK, he might have topped a little bit more before Knifehead - but he kept on, propelled forward by the way Chuck was working his jaw and how he was basically consuming Yancy.

Chuck worked his hips against Yancy’s, but he still wasn’t - Yancy pressed his lips together, took Chuck’s legs and guided them back just a bit further. “Oh,” Chuck said. “Yeah, that’s...oh, yeah, yeah…”

“Chuck, you’re gorgeous,” Yancy said, because he was. Yancy reached forward and ran his fingers through his chest hair because he had to touch, suddenly, and it was that angle that seemed to do it.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Chuck said, and Yancy was aware that Max was now full out barking. “I’m fine, Max!”

“Me too!” Yancy hollered, pulled nearly all the way out of Chuck and them pressed hard back into him. He set a hard rhythm, then, and let himself fall down deep into it, letting his orgasm build and plateau.

“Oh, God, that’s so good, Yancy, it’s, oh, God, it’s so, so good…” Yancy grinned, slightly, and his leg was really cramping now but he was close and Chuck was close and- “Yes, yes, yes!” Chuck came into Yancy’s hand, spurting long and hot onto his own stomach. “Keep going, Yancy, fuck, keep-”

Yancy likely would have come alongside Chuck, but was slightly impeded by the cramping - the sight of Chuck, though, spread out and wet with sweat and come beneath him, eyes closed as he kept saying his name? That helped things along. He came in a hard rush and then crumpled into Chuck high on post-orgasm haze.

Chuck stroked his hair, which felt really nice.

Then Yancy was reminded of the fact that his leg had gone both rigid and spasmodic, and he rolled off of Chuck and groaned. “Really? That took it out of you, you lazy bastard?” Chuck asked, but then he furrowed his brow when Yancy clenched his jaw. “Yance?”

“M’good,” Yancy said, and bent the leg at the knee and pulled it towards his chest and hoped that this would resolve things - he thought back to the endless physical therapy sessions, rubbed at muscle.

“Oh, fuck, c’mon,” Chuck said, and rolled over and grabbed at Yancy’s wrist. “Let me rub it out, yeah, you dumb ass.”

“Hey,” Yancy said. He closed his eyes and inhaled. “You are.”

“If you were uncomfortable you should have - did you not, because you wanted me...goddamnit,” Chuck said, and his fingers were like a godsend in Yancy’s flesh. He kneaded, hard, and somehow he managed to find his way right to the spot where things had originated. “Yancy, I don’t want...don’t do that again, OK?”

“You didn’t like it?” Yancy asked, and it was a legitimate question.

Chuck met his eyes and shook his head while he let his fingers radiate into the rest of the cramped muscle. “I liked it alot, but not...we could of switched up, or…” He pulled his hands off and Yancy groaned. “Just stay there for a second, goddamnit, I can’t believe you would-”

“I like you!” Yancy called back, and then sighed when he heard that Chuck was running the water on the ridiculously large tub in their room - christened yesterday, gloriously.

“I like you too, you cunt,” Chuck said. “Which means…do you want help?”

“No,” Yancy said, and he rolled over, sort of flopped out of the bed, and then limped into the bathroom.

Chuck looked stern, and Yancy vowed he would never, ever tell Chuck that when he was pissed and disappointed in someone he looked almost exactly like Herc. “Get in there,” he said.

“Aye, aye,” Yancy said, and Chuck helped him up and into the bath. The water was just sort of scalding and Yancy felt the muscle loosen almost instantly. He slid into the tub and grinned at Chuck.

“I need to go and get Max,” he said. “Fucker’s been wailing for long enough.”

“Mmm,” Yancy said. They had promised the hotel that Max was a very quiet, reserved dog who would be absolutely no problem at all. Good thing they decided it would be best to put them on a floor with only one other occupant.

Chuck came back in with Max dangling out of his arms and held him up to the lid of the tub. “Uh,” Yancy said.

“What?” Chuck asked. “Tell Max-”

“Do you carry him around naked a lot?” Yancy asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Chuck asked, in a very patient voice - the sort of very patient voice Yancy had been pretty sure that Chuck hadn’t had a month or so ago and that sounded suspiciously like how...Yancy talked to Raleigh. Or Chuck. Aw, he thought. Then, no, focus, Becket.

“You don’t think it’s at all weird?”

“No,” Chuck said. “He’s naked too.”

It was the sort of logic Chuck came up with every now and again that made Yancy...well. That made him feel something deep and warm and which might require vocalizing at some point in the future.

“Yancy, tell Max you’re not going to do that again.”

“I actually rather liked it, Chuck, and honestly, if my technique was that bad-” Chuck just pushed Max closer to Yancy’s face. “Fine, fine, I will let you know if I get a cramp or whatever, OK?” 

“Good,” Chuck said. Max seemed to be telling him the same thing. “Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“No,” Yancy grumbled, and Chuck set Max down. He tottered over towards the rack of towels and pulled one down to curl up in. Fuck, between this and the bear thing - really just highlighting how much of a useless relic he was.

“Hey,” Chuck said, and he put a finger under Yancy’s jaw and lifted it up. Yancy had not been aware he had telegraphed his feelings that clearly. “Yancy, I...it doesn’t matter, OK, I just don’t want you to...hurt.” He seemed so young, then, and it made Yancy hurt, but in a different way.

Might as well, Yancy thought. He was pretty sure they could get Chuck another hotel room, if need be. Though it was really going to upset Max… “Love you,” he murmured, then debated dunking his head underwater.

Chuck’s eyes widened. His eyes were searching, and Yancy seemed to convince him of the fact that he was serious. “You too,” Chuck replied, though his voice was soft and barely above a whisper.

“Room for one more,” Yancy said, and splashed Chuck with some of the bath water. Chuck made a slight snarling sound. 

In his bed of towels Max - he had pulled one or two more down and made a pretty fluffy looking mound - made a happy snorting sound as Chuck climbed into the bathtub.

* * *

Chuck complained about how hideous English breakfasts were the next day until Yancy pointed out that there were plenty of other things on the menu. Chuck ordered pancakes and then excused himself to go to the bathroom. Yancy felt Mako tap Raleigh’s foot under the table.

“Look, uh, I don’t know what you two were up to last night-” Raleigh began.

“Yes you do,” Yancy replied.

Raleigh sighed. “But he - Max - was howling, so. Next time, maybe...we can watch him, or something?”

“Sure,” Yancy said. He grinned at Raleigh, and Raleigh shook his head - though he was smiling. Yancy stuck his foot out and stroked both Raleigh and Mako’s feet.

Not for the first time, it occurred to Mako that she was the only sensible one amongst them. For the first time, it occurred to her that she was going to have to get all four of them, plus Max, out of Europe without losing anyone or causing significant property damage. Yancy grinned at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck really liked the Tower of London. Chuck read all of the plaques and inscriptions while Raleigh walked around, waited at the door, and looked annoyed that they couldn’t keep moving. “Just go yourselves,” Yancy said, and rolled his eyes at Raleigh while Chuck leaned in and carefully studied the inscriptions prisoners had etched into the Tower walls hundreds of years ago. Mako appeared relieved.

While Chuck browsed books in the gift shop, Yancy purchased him a stuffed raven. “Are they gone?” Chuck asked as he peered up from some thick book, seeming to notice for the first time that Mako and Raleigh had separated from them.

“Yeah, like, an hour ago,” Yancy said, relieved Chuck didn’t seem overly intrigued by what was in the bag. Though maybe it was a stupid idea. “You can buy the books, Chuck.”

“Won’t they be heavy to lug around?” he asked.

“We’ll get them mailed back to Hong Kong,” Yancy said. Chuck furrowed his brow, then nodded. Yancy had checked his bank account balance the other day and found a pleasant surprise - apparently saving the world in a giant mech could be monetized and turned into a monthly deposit.

“I’m sorry,” said a woman, and Yancy turned. “It’s just...are you?” She had two children with her. “They’d love to pet…”

“Max, c’mere,” Chuck said, and gave the children a large grin. He knelt down and Max carefully sat in front of the girl and the boy. “What are your names?”

“Go on, it’s all right,” the woman said, and smiled at Yancy.

“I’m Ella, and this is Graham,” said the young girl.

“He’s real friendly,” said Chuck. Ella pet Max’ s head and he regarded her with interest.

“I like Striker the best,” said Ella. “But Graham likes Crimson Typhoon.”

“Ella!” said the boy.

“Naw, Crimson is pretty awesome, with the three arms,” Chuck said, and gave the children a wide, dimpled smile. The little boy reached forward and pet Max.

“He’s silky,” Graham said.

“He is indeed,” Yancy replied, and the children’s mother considered him for a moment, looked at Chuck, and then looked back at Yancy. He winked at her.

“All right,” she said. “Thank you - we...thank you.”

“Naw, no problem,” Chuck said, and he stood. The kids waved at him, and Chuck hefted up the three books he wanted. He glanced at Yancy out of the sides of his eyes. “What? Surprised I’m good with kids.”

“Adorable,” Yancy said, and wrapped an arm around Chuck’s waist. Chuck made a grumbling sound, but then sank into Yancy a little bit.

“You’re just trying to distract me so you can take my shopping with my noticing,” Chuck said.

“Is it so wrong that I want pants that fit your ass a little better?” Yancy asked. The cashier, checking out the customer ahead of them, blushed. She was a little more red than Chuck normally got. Yancy grinned.

“You enjoy that, don’t you, catching people like that?” Chuck asked. Yancy shrugged his shoulders. He was sure there were plenty of people who would be interested in analyzing where all of it came from - the psychologist they made him see, after Knifehead, had said it was an outlet for high intelligence that was not stimulated due to poor childhood. Yancy had spilled his Coke all over those notes and was disappointed when he found out they had been digitized for anyone with the right level of security clearance to see.

“So what do you want to do?” Yancy asked, after they exited the Tower. Chuck pulled out his phone and squinted at it.

“Can’t we just walk around?” he asked. Yancy nodded. They took a bus over to St. Paul’s and followed Raleigh’s original plan into Covent Garden. Chuck grinned when he saw street performers dressed as their Jaegers.

“Get a picture with Gipsy,” Yancy said, and slipped the person inside a five pound note to grab Chuck’s ass as Yancy took the picture.

Yancy gave him his raven when they got back to the hotel. Chuck considered it for a moment, and Yancy beamed at him while internally he cursed himself for thinking it was a good idea. Max only briefly looked up from the stuffed bear that Yancy had bought for him - some cheap tourist stand bear emblazoned with the English flag. “Just not sure what to do with...it,” Chuck said, finally.

“Just thought it was cute,” Yancy said. He shrugged. Chuck smiled and nodded at him, then set the raven next to Yancy’s bear.

“They’re...just, you know, different reasons,” Chuck said, finally. Yancy nodded and draped his arms around Chuck’s waist and put his head on his back. He unbuttoned Chuck’s pants. He trailed his fingers through the coarse hair that ran down from Chuck’s navel into the wonderful ginger patch around his cock. Chuck moaned.

“Life,” Yancy said, and twisted and twirled a bit of Chuck’s hair before softly stroking his cock. He worked his hands under Chuck’s boxer briefs.

“That’s deep, Yance,” Chuck said.

They spent the next three days walking around, fucking, eating, and doing their best to escape from Raleigh’s earnest attempts to tick off everything in his Essential London for the First Time Traveler guidebook. Raleigh moped about going to a museum until they actually got inside the British Museum. “They just...took a whole temple?” he asked.

“England, man,” Yancy said. “Used a whole continent as a prison colony, I hear.” Chuck elbowed him lightly and Mako grinned.

Raleigh lasted two hours before his attention span waned, Mako led him out and towards a restaurant she was determined to try. Yancy just loved watching Chuck be enthusiastic about mummies and Viking treasure hordes and, at one point in the European wing, took him and guided him into a corner in the hall with the bathrooms.

Yancy slid a hand down Chuck’s hip and smiled at him before he nuzzled into his neck. He liked the height difference between them. He liked how broad Chuck’s arms and shoulders were. “Yancy…” Chuck said, but the museum was quiet and Yancy felt like sometimes Chuck understood better when he kissed him.

“I won’t go down your pants, don’t worry,” Yancy said, though he grasped at the waist of Chuck’s PPDC issue pants - maybe he was going to need to enlist Mako. Chuck seemed to defer to her on certain things, remnants of their childhood bond.

Chuck reached forward and squeezed Yancy’s ass and gave him a soft kiss. “You’re a pervert,” he said. Max moaned beneath them, then sighed, resigned to his fate. He had no idea how lucky he had it - as a hero-mascot-dog, he was able to get places that no other canine would be granted access to. It had taken some finesse to get him into the museum - like he was just going to jump, grab a mummy limb, and dart off with it.

“You know,” a woman said, “you could at least go into the accessible washroom.” She inclined her head towards the door between the two other bathrooms. She smiled at them, though.

“No,” Chuck said, when Yancy grinned at him. “I am not fucking you in the handicapped bathroom at the British Museum.”

“You have no sense of adventure,” Yancy replied, then leaned in to his ear. “Maybe I could just suck your cock, huh?” He reached for the door and frowned to find it was locked. That seemed-

“We only open it for those who need the accessibility options,” said a docent, who had been probably watching the entire time and appeared pissed he actually had to intercede. Now here was a pervert.

“Right,” said Yancy, pulling away from Chuck slightly. “But what qualifies you to be the judge of who is handicapped or not?”

“One would-” the docent began, but Yancy knew where this was going and no, today was not the day to fight the good fight. But this was a pretty absurd policy.

“What if I had to empty my colonoscopy bag, eh?” he asked. “You gonna make me show it to you?”

The docent reddened slightly. “Well, there goes my desire to participate in your weirdo fantasies,” Chuck said, though he smiled as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

“C’mon,” Yancy said. “We should go and look at the Assyrian stuff.”

Chuck shipped six more books back to Hong Kong.

Who knew Chuck Hansen liked history? Chuck didn’t even know, until now, it seemed. Yancy doubted they’d talked about gladiators or the wives of Henry the Eighth at the Jaeger Academy. Not that Yancy had recieved a stellar education - but he’d at least got to make a diorama of an igloo.

Yancy sighed and then smiled at Chuck when he placed a pint in front of him at the pub they’d popped into. “What?”

“Don’t know, just...you were…” Yancy didn’t want to say cute, or adorable, again, because this basically was how he had categorized Chuck their entire trip - the captive Chuck, released upon the wild to observe civilization and its wide variety of coffee and cupcake shops. “You could take a class, you know.” Chuck arched his eyebrow. “A history class.”

“Why?”

“Because we have apparently been given a very generous stipend for defending the world from kaiju attacks and you’ll need something to occupy your time?” Yancy said. He grinned at the image of Chuck arguing with college kids, who Yancy imagined as smarmy and completely obnoxious about all of the important and big thoughts they were having.

Chuck furrowed his brow and considered this, then shrugged his shoulders. “And what are you going to do, Yaaancy?” Yancy knew he was unstable ground with the way that Chuck said his name. He was unsure why what he had said had Chuck so prickly. He took a sip of his beer.

“Haven’t given it to much thought,” Yancy said. “There’s always porn.” He leaned in. “I’ve been told I have a great ass, so-”

Chuck fought for his sour expression, and Yancy scooped up Max - and then it occurred to him, what he had said to Chuck the other night, and how he was talking to Chuck about his future. You too, Chuck said, and that was it, and Yancy was willing to ascribe it to Chuck’s lack of software for dealing with things like that...but he was twenty-one, Chuck Hansen, world hero, said by some to be the most handsome world saving Jaeger pilot - Yancy generally ranked third or fourth on the poll, though there was one ego-shattering one where he had been sixth.

Yancy rubbed Max’s ears and considered things. Here he was, getting all gooey and broody over how Chuck was with kids, telling him to go to college - what the fuck, Becket? You buy him a stuffed raven?

“Um. Yancy?” Chuck said, and Yancy looked up.

“Chuck-” Yancy began, but then watched as Chuck’s eyes widened and realized that he was anticipating that Yancy was going to say the same thing that Yancy presumed Chuck was about to say to him. Max looked up at Yancy and whined. “Look, I - I didn’t mean what you think I meant?”

“That’s helpful,” Chuck said.

Yancy sighed. He was apparently going to have to take point on this - but on the list of things Yancy Becket did not do well? Untangle conversations that had gone wrong. Especially ones with his...boyfriend. “I just thought, since you were interested in...stuff…You gonna help me, here?”

“With what?” Chuck asked. Sort of sneered. Yancy almost dumped his beer on Chuck, but that would lead to him getting punched in the face. And, much as the thought of getting into a fist fight in a historic London pub appealed to him-

“Whatever got your panties in a twist.” Yancy said. Chuck raised his eyebrow. “You said my name all stupid. Yaaaaaancy.” Chuck grimaced at his attempt at an Australian accent.

“Panties?” Chuck said. Of course he would latch onto that. Yancy fumbled, for a moment, imagining Chuck in panties. Lacey, frilly, cock hard against them- “Really?”

“Yeah,” Yancy said. He was sadly bereft of beer. “Look, I’m not - I deflect, like the porn comment.”

“Was that what that was?” Chuck asked.

“No, Chuck,” Yancy said, but he had to smile slightly. “I’m legitimately considering a career in porn - fuck, why? There are already more than enough fake Yancy Beckets in porn, if anyone wants-” Chuck’s eyes widened. Chuck, obviously, had not been exposed to the wide, varied world of PPDC porn. Swagger in the Jaeger had been the first Yancy had seen. That was all Raleigh, though.

Considering the nature of most of the porn, though, it was for the best that Chuck wasn’t aware.

“Just sounded like you were trying to fob me off,” Chuck said. He narrowed his eyes. “And you took my dog.”

Yancy dropped Max to the ground and he tottered over to Chuck and wagged his tail. “He still loves you most,” Yancy said. “But it’s exciting for him, you know, having his first boyfriend.”

Chuck shook his head.

“I just thought it was cute, how interested you were,” Yancy said.

“Cute?” Chuck asked.

“You hit adorable a lot of times,” Yancy said, and grimaced.

Chuck considered this and blushed. “That why you molest me?”

“I really don’t think molest is the right word-” Yancy said, but Chuck put his foot against Yancy’s and then rubbed his ankle.

“Guess I just thought…” Chuck said.

“It’s OK,” Yancy replied, didn’t make him finish it, because he didn’t need to. Guess I just thought I wasn’t interesting enough, guess I just thought you really didn’t want to spend time with me. “You want another one?”

Chuck nodded, then pulled out his phone when Yancy went up to the bar. “Sorry,” said the bartender, and he pulled out his phone. “But, uh, you’re...Yancy Becket, right?”

“In the flesh,” Yancy replied. “Hey, Chuck - you mind grabbing Max for picture?” Chuck shook his head - they were used to it, at this point, and had been pulled aside at restaurants, on the street, in museums and on the tube - Raleigh had, of course, insisted on riding the Circle Line all the way around the circle.

When they sat back down with their pints, Chuck said, “You got me a stuffed raven ‘cause I’m cute?”

“What you do, in a relationship? Buy stuffed animals and well, symbol of the Tower, right?” Yancy said. “And you liked it there-”

“Oh,” Chuck said, and apparently that had not clicked for him until now. He pressed his lips together. “Thanks. It was just - you got the bear, when you were...like, dying.”

“Yeah,” Yancy said. “I guess I don’t need the reminder, but-”

“Oh,” Chuck said again, and Christ, Yancy thought, did Herc raise this kid under a rock? No, nevermind, in a Jaeger.

Yancy shook his head. “I will clear all future purchases meant to signify my affection for you with you in advance from hence forth,” he said. Chuck shook his head and smiled as he drank the rest of his pint.

“Uh, speaking of…” Chuck said. “Maybe we could do some clothes shopping.” Four days of watching Londoners walk around in real clothes had apparently inspired him. Yancy grinned. It was like having your very own Ken doll - he had always played with Jaz’s, when he was younger, until dad had shouted at him and - well. No point dwelling on that now.

* * *

Mako arranged for them to eat at one of London’s best restaurants their last night, helmed by some celebrity chef. They were headed for Paris tomorrow, and Raleigh was particularly bouncy about it. He was probably instantly going to get a beret, perhaps one for all of them, and a bicycle with a basket that contained a baguette and some brie.

From the way Chuck was scowling at Raleigh as they rode in the cab back to the hotel, Yancy presumed that you didn’t have to have drifted with Raleigh Becket for the past seven years to see that he had something planned for Paris that involved a sparkly little ring. Yancy approved, of course, and felt maybe more was required of him as Raleigh’s big brother. But he was also a little miffed the kid hadn’t talked to him about it - but then again, what did Yancy know?

There was also the temptation to foil all of Raleigh’s transparently made, earnest plans. Chuck was considering it as well, Yancy could see it in the expression on his face as he shaved in the mirror.

So Yancy did what was reasonable thing to do, given the circumstances, and scooped Max up along with his Great Britain Bear - Chuck had named it Ted, bless him - and walked down the hall. “Sorry, buddy,” he said, and opened the door to Mako and Raleigh’s suite. “Just taking you up on your offer!” he said, and tossed Max into the room. Mako made the kind of startled sound you didn’t expect from someone as bad-ass as Mako Mori. Before they could protest, Yancy closed the door.

He locked their door and was pleased to find Chuck where he left him, though clean shaven. Pity. “What?” Chuck said, and turned.

“I like you scruffy,” Yancy said, and wrapped his arms around Chuck from behind. He ran his fingers through his chest hair.

“It’s ‘cause you can’t grow a beard, isn’t it?” Chuck asked, as Yancy undid the towel around his waist. He ran his hands down Chuck’s hips and inside his thighs.

“Shush, it has nothing to do with that,” Yancy said. He kissed the back of Chuck’s neck. He ran his hands up Chuck’s body and thumbed at his nipples. Chuck groaned. “You gonna fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Chuck said, and Yancy grasped his cock - growing hard, harder - and stroked. “Yeah, definitely.”

Chuck tugged his sweat pants off and turned and kissed him, hard, thrusting his tongue in his mouth and digging his hand into the hair at the back of Yancy’s neck. He made a slight growling sound and guided him to the bed and straddled over him. “Fuck,” Yancy said.

“You asked for it,” Chuck said. Yancy grinned and rocked his hips up into Chuck’s and he wrapped his good leg around Chuck and turned him on his side. “Yancy…”

“Chuck?” Yancy said. Chuck grasped Yancy’s good wrist and laid it above his head. Yancy arched an eyebrow.

“I learned some things, when you were in the shower-” Oh, Christ, the porn, Yancy thought, and Chuck grinned at him. “I, uh…” he blushed, then, “...well, I don’t have a daddy kink-”

“Fuuuck,” Yancy groaned.

“But I was really intrigued by Pacific Rim Job.”

Yancy closed his eyes and was not ashamed of the deep, thick, moan that came out of his mouth. “You-”

“How will you be most comfortable?” Chuck purred into his ear, and Yancy just groaned and managed to get himself onto his stomach as he shoved some pillows underneath himself. Chuck crawled over him, laid over him, and kissed his neck and sucked his ear lobe. “You are gorgeous, Yancy Becket.”

Yancy made a sound that had a lot of consonants and no vowels - “Nngthftp.” Chuck kissed down his back and ran an almost reverent finger down the scar over his kidney. He kissed the mottled skin over his back and then slid his mouth down to Yancy’s ass.

“You do have a great ass,” Chuck said, and he put his thumbs in Yancy’s crease and pulled him apart.

He is really going to do this, Yancy thought. He moaned. It also occurred to him that this might be Chuck’s way of saying I’m sorry, I love you - and Yancy certainly wasn’t going to object.

Chuck must have actually watched the damn thing, because he was not tentative. He licked, first, from Yancy’s tailbone down to his perineum and then back up. Yancy clutched at the sheets. “Chuck.”

Chuck hummed and continued to lick back and forth and it was so, so fucking good. He began to narrow in on his hole. He licked up and down just over it, and then… well, Yancy thought, he probably wouldn’t have been able to see too much technique… “Lick around in a circle,” Yancy said. “Just like with your fingers, fuck, yes, like that, like that…”

Chuck flicked his tongue, then, and Yancy arched his ass towards Chuck mouth. “What else?” Chuck asked, and Yancy groaned.

“Suck, a little, then- Chuuuuuck-” and Chuck complied, pulling in and lapping with his tongue. Then he sucked again and Yancy moaned.

“Oh, God, say my name like that again,” Chuck said - his voice was eager and a little husky and he probed at Yancy’s hole with his tongue and then wiggled it in.

“Christ, Chuuuuck, please, please-” Yancy said. Chuck pressed his tongue in slowly and then withdrew, and then he swirled his tongue and stuck it back in again. “Chuck, I’m...fuck, fuck,” Yancy thought, because he was old and Chuck was eagerly fucking him with his tongue, now. “Use a finger, goddamnit, Chuck-”

He followed directions well, slid his finger in alongside his tongue and then, the little fucker, pulled his tongue back. “You’re still so tight, Yancy,” Chuck said, straightening himself slightly and cupping Yancy’s balls. He rolled them. Yancy moaned and Chuck slid a second finger in quickly and opened Yancy.

“Fuck me now,” Yancy said, but Chuck slid three fingers in and curled them on Yancy’s prostate. “You little bastard!”

“Oh?” Chuck asked, and Yancy melted into his touch - he was so used to leading, and this was...his little glowbug was all grown up. He felt proud as Chuck guided him over onto his back and Yancy arranged his legs.

Chuck slid in with a single smooth movement and Yancy groaned - he was relaxed, loose, but not quite and he loved how pleasure slowly burned into pain as Chuck moved slowly in and out of him. “Chuck, God, yes,” Yancy said.

He held Chuck’s green eyes, wrapped his arm around him and guided him closer. Chuck was gorgeous and adorable, freckled, covered in just the right amount of ginger hair, lean and muscled and- “Chuuuuck,” Yancy moaned, the way he liked it, because Chuck had easily slid against his prostate and was grinning at him, really fucking pleased with himself. “I’m gonna come, soon, Chuck, I-”

“On my cock, yeah?” Chuck increased his pace, not really pounding Yancy, but his strokes were still hard and perfect and the slide was just right against his prostate.

“Fuck, yes,” Yancy said. He canted his hips into Chuck and pulled him down so that he could kiss his mouth as he came. “Keep, yes, yes,” Yancy said, as Chuck moved his hips harder and moved down and sucked hard on Yancy’s neck. “Oh, fuck, oh…” Chuck came inside him on one of his moans and then slumped over Yancy.

Yancy ran his hands through his hair. “You’re a fast learner,” he murmured, once he felt more coherent.

“Well, s’not like it’s Jaeger mechanics-”

“No, I mean, how long was I in the shower for?” Yancy asked. He could feel Chuck blushing. “Oh, you’ve been wanting to do that, haven’t you? You’ve been waiting…”

“I just - you’re so good,” Chuck said.

“Shush,” Yancy said, and right as he was maybe going to get something out of Chuck there was fierce pounding on the door. “Goddamn Raleigh.”

Chuck pulled himself up and grinned. He met Yancy’s eyes and then kissed him lightly on the lips. “I do love you,” he said, then, quickly, “you want to help me with this shit?”

They might have spent more money than was really necessary, but it turned out that Chuck actually liked shopping - not as much as history and museums, but he was oddly tolerant. Yancy thought he understood the feeling, how good it felt to shuck the PPDC wear and just buy things because you wanted them. Yancy handed him a pair of slim fitting jeans, one of the soft flannel button downs Chuck had liked, and a ridiculously expensive leather Belstaff jacket that had been made for Chuck.

Yancy had picked a few things out for himself as well. “Didn’t Mako say this was a nice restaurant?” Chuck asked, as they walked to pick up Raleigh and Mako.

“Yeah, but...we’ve got a bulldog with us,” Yancy said, and shrugged. He was relieved to find Raleigh in a fitted sweater and jeans, and Mako in a loose fitting jersey dress. Raleigh looked at Chuck’s jacket and then pressed his lips together, impressed.

Later, while they waited at the bar with martinis, Raleigh turned to him when Mako and Chuck went off to the bathroom. “You know-”

“I know what you’re up to,” Yancy replied, and he smiled at him. “It’s a good idea.”

“I just didn’t have time to talk about, with you-” Raleigh winced, and Yancy wrapped his arm around him and grinned.

“Kid, don’t worry about it,” he said. “Not like I haven’t been distracted.” He nudged Max with his foot. Max thumped his tail at the attention.

“Yeah, you, uh...you guys seem to be doing really well, and that’s...I’m happy for you,” Raleigh said.

“Yancy!” Chuck said, as he picked up his martini. “Didn’t think you’d be wanting to act out that part of-”

“You two been roleplaying?” Raleigh asked, intrigued. Yancy dropped his arm from Raleigh’s shoulder and took a long sip from his martini. If they were going to talk about this, it was going to be a long night.

“Did you know that they made porn with actors who looks like us?” Chuck asked, as though it was a normal topic of conversation.

“Yeah, man, did you just figure this out-”

“Why?” Mako asked.

“Another martini, please,” Yancy said. “Dirty.” The bartender nodded at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [Chuck's new jacket.](http://www.belstaff.com/MEN/Ready+to+wear/JACKETS+AND+COATS/71050096L81N0056-1,en_US,pd.html?start=2&cgid=144)


End file.
